The Dark Encounter
by baddaytoday
Summary: [Complete] Pertemuan dua orang yang sangat berbeda, telah menimbulkan suatu perasaan baru di hati mereka. Tapi, apakah segala sesuatunya akan berjalan lancar, ketika Itachi tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura hidup? AU, ItaSaku. Finally completed!
1. Rain's Lullaby

**Title:** The Dark Encounters

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Ita/Saku, minor Naru/Hinata, minor Sasu/Ino

**Author's Note:** Bentuk permintaan maafku buat kalian yang merasa tersinggung dengan lelucon Itachi di fic-ku sebelumnya dan hadiah buat yang ingin membaca Itachi x non-yaoi. Satu-satunya pasangan Itachi non yaoi yang aku suka adalah ItaSaku (penggemar Loophole, Hiasobi, Genshi, Somewhere in the Snow dll) jadi silahkan menikmati!

Oh iya... hmm maaf ya Anna-chan... aku bikinnya ItaSaku... jadi ngerasa gak enak... yah semoga kamu suka yah!

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau aku yang punya Naruto, buat apa pusing-pusing masuk universitas segala?

**Summary:** Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Chapter One: Rain's Lullaby**

Haruno Sakura melompati sebuah cabang pohon, melayang dari pohon ke pohon untuk mengumpulkan beberapa rerumputan obat-obatan di hutan Konoha. Matanya yang hijau zamrud memeriksa setiap pohon untuk tempat dimana dia bisa menginjakkan kakinya dnegan aman tanpa takut terjatuh.

Ada seorang kunoichi yang terkontaminasi racun dalam suatu misi berbahaya di Negara Air. Tsunade telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi dia tetap tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur rumah sakit karena dia belum meminum antidote untuk racun yang ada di tubuhnya. Karena itulah, sang gadis berambut pink menawarkan dirinya untuk melakukan misi ini.

Sial, kenapa sih persediaan rerumputan obat-obatan habis ketika sedang dibutuhkan? Pikir Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hari semakin gelap dan dia sudah mengumpulkan hampir semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat antidote itu kecuali sebuah jenis bunga tertentu yang hanya tumbuh di gunung tertinggi di Benua Elemental.

Dia mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi.

-FLASH BACK-

Uzumaki Naruto berbicara dengan keras dan ceria tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan berlangsung di lorong rumah sakit. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan penuh antusiasme. Mata yang biru berkilauan bersinar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sangat hebat! Sekarang Sasuke sudah merasa lebih baik dan bisa bergabung dengan kita dalam melakukan misi! Orochimaru brengsek, memberi obat kepada Sasuke agar dia mau mengikuti kata-katanya. Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan makhluk sial itu, aku akan…" Naruto melakukan semacam gerakan seolah-olah dia memegang Orochimaru-khayalan tinggi-tinggi di udara dan membenturkannya ke lututnya yang melayang sambil memasang ekspresi sadis di wajahnya yang sangat sesuai dengan gerakan yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu.

Sakura merespon dengan senyuman yang lembut. "Itu tak mengapa, Naruto. Sasuke adalah temanku! Lagipula, itu sudah tugasku jadi kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu." Tambahnya lagi. Ekspresinya tetap tenang sementara dia mencoba menahan wajahnya agar tidak bersemu merah kareena malu dipuji.

Naruto terpesona oleh ekspresi lembut dan dewasa yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura terlalu berani. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain, dan hanya membagi kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura masih terluka karena teman terbaiknya, Yamanaka Ino telah jadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini selalu disukainya. Tapi meskipun ditanya oleh teman-teman yang khawatir, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut soal itu, dan malahan menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan pekerjaan rumah sakit yang seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Naruto kemudian memandang Sakura dengan sedih. Meskipun dia sudah tidak menyukai Sakura untuk dijadikan pacar karena dia sudah mempunyai Hinata, tapi dia tetap perduli pada perasaan teman setim yang disayanginya itu.

Sakura memperhatikan tatapan Naruto yang kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa kamu melamun?" Naruto mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu, jadi dia tersadar dari pemikirannya dan kembali memandang pada Sakura.

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di dahi Sakura. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat lelah karena dia adalah medic-nin terbaik di Rumah Sakit Konoha (AN: Tsunade adalah Hokage jadi jarang bekerja di RS sementara Shizune lebih sering bekerja sebagai asistennya), dia selalu menyediakan waktu luang untuk teman-temannya. Apakah dia mempunyai waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Sakura, kamu seharusnya mengambil cuti. Beristirahatlah! Kamu kelihatan seperti akan pingsan suatu waktu dalam waktu dekat ini," sahut Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto merasakan adanya dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura, untuk meringankan beban yang dipikulnya.

"Un, aku tidak apa-apa! Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku di atas." Jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanuya perlahan, menolak Naruto dengan halus.

"Sakura-san, aku juga setuju dengan Naruto-kun," kata suara lembut dari belakang mereka. Hyuuga Hinata muncul sambil memegang rekaman medis di salah satu tangannya. Rambut hitamnya diikat ekor kuda dan kulitnya seputih mutiara. Kulitnya bahkan lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan seragam putih yang dikenakannya saat itu. Dia adalah salah satu medic-nin junior di Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Sakura-san telah bekerja lembur selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Sudah seharusnya Sakura-san mendapatkan hari libur. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini jumlah pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan khusus sudah berkurang. Jadi yang terbaik untuk dilakukan Sakura-san adalah kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat."

Sakura memandang wajah Hinata yang serius dan khawatir. Lalu, dia berbalik untuk menghadapi ekspresi khawatir yang sama dari Naruto. Akhirnya, dia menghela napas panjang, mengakui kekalahannya.

"Cukup adil untukku, mungkin kalian benar. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengambil manfaat dari satu atau dua hari beristirahat dari pekerjaan rumah sakit." Dia menghela napas panjang lagi ketika melihat senyum lebar di wajah Naruto. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya pemalu memberikan senyum menyemangati setelah dia mendengar jawaban positif dari Sakura. Dasar, kadang-kadang merepotkan juga kalau orang-orang yang kau kenal terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Dia telah dipaksa untuk mengambil cuti oleh dua temannya. Tapi namanya bukan Haruno Sakura kalau dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk menutupi hal itu! Dia berhasil menemukan alasan untuk mendapat tugas dari Tsunade-shisou. Dia tersenyum dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dan Hinata berpikir bahwa aku bisa istirahat di rumah tanpa berbuat apa-apa kecuali… dia mengingat sesuatu dan berhenti berpikir. Lebih baik tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari pemikirannya, dia melihat ke arah depan dari jalannya dan melihat barisan pepohonan hutan berakhir di sana. Dan di depannya berdiri gunung tertinggi di Benua Elemental, Heaven's Mountain. Gunung itu terletak di antara Negara Api dan beberapa Negara tetangga lain. Tingginya melebihi 3.000 kaki. Sakura memandangi gunung itu, tiba-tiba merasa sangat, sangat kecil. Mendorong pemikirannya ke samping, dia mengeluarkan peralatan memanjat dari ranselnya (AN: ransel… ransel… emangnya Dora the Explorer yah? ). Bagi shinobi yang sudah ahli, peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk memanjat gunung hanyalah sebuah tali yang memiliki kait pada salah satu ujungnya. Setelah dia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mengaitkan talinya di tebing gunung, dia melemparkan tali di tangannya menuju tempat itu dengan kekuatannya yang lebih besar daripada manusia biasa. Sesudah talinya terkait, dia mencoba kekuatan talinya dengan menarik-narik tali beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia yakin bahwa talinya aman. Dia mengikatkan tali itu di sekeliling tubuhnya, memegang tali dengan erat di tangannya dan mulai memanjat naik. (AN: sebenarnya sih bagi shinobi yang sudah ahli, tidak perlu pakai peralatan apapun tinggal pakai chakra di kaki dan langsung naik, tapi lupakan dulu deh fakta itu sementara ini ;)

Bunga yang dia ingin dapatkan adalah bunga yang sangat langka karena dibutuhkan banyak usaha yang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Sekarang ini, Sakura menyesali penolakannya terhadap penawaran Naruto untuk membantunya. Jalan gunung sangat susah untuk dilalui. Pasti sangat membantu sekali kalau ada partner yang membantunya memanjat sekarang. Setelah lama memanjat, akhirnya dia sampai di ujung tali. Kelihatannya, tali yang dilemparkannya tadi terkait pada permukaan datar yang luas. Dia menarik dirinya sendiri ke atas dan duduk di lapisan lumut tebal yang lembut. Kepalanya sakit karena kekurangan oksigen. Dia mencoba mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah. Setelah terbiasa dengan keadaan atmosfir gunung yang tipis, dia berdiri dan mulai mengamati sekelilingnya. Sakura yakin bahwa bunga yang dicarinya tubuh di suatu tempat di sekitar sini. Kemudian dia melihatnya, terletak sangat dekat dengan ujung tebing. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi ketika dia mencoba meraih bunga itu. Ketika dia hampir saja mendapatkannya, tanah di bawah kakinya longsor dan dia terjatuh.

Dia tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak dia jatuh dari ketinggian gunung. Saat dia terbangun dari pingsannya, daerah di sekitarnya sudah gelap. Dia hampir tidak dapat melihat apapun. Setelah diamati baik-baik rupanya dia tergeletak di dalam hutan yang sangat lebat. Terima kasih Tuhan bahwa malam ini terang bulan, kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa melihat apapun saking gelapnya. Lebih terima kasih lagi Tuhan karena dia masih hidup. _Mungkin aku terlalu keras kepala untuk meninggal_, pikir Sakura. Vegetasi hutan yang lebat pasti telah memperlambat jatuhnya sehingga dia hanya mendapat memar-memar dan lecet-lecet di seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura menarik lepas sehelai daun dari rambutnya. _Haah, aku berantakan sekali_, batin Sakura dengan cemberut. Saat dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, rasa sakit yang sangat tajam menyengat syaraf-syarafnya. Sepertinya kaki kirinya patah saat jatuh tadi. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit sementara dia mengumpulkan sejumlah chakra di telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas luka-lukanya untuk menyembuhkan. Dia berhasil menyembuhkan sebagian besar luka-luka yang dideritanya tetapi kaki kirinya masih terasa sakit ketika dipakai untuk berdiri. Sakura mencoba mengenali lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya, tetapi gagal. Area ini jelas bukan terletak di Negara Api. Siapa yang tahu entah dimana dia berada sekarang…

Sakura mencoba memikirkan jalan lain untuk kembali ke Konohagakure tanpa harus mendaki kembali ke atas gunung, karena terlalu beresiko mendaki gunung di saat gelap. Sakura merinding dengan pemikiran itu karena untuk sementara ini dia tidak mau berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau panjat-memanjat. Dia menyusuri area di sekitarnya, berharap dapat menemukan suatu jalan gunung yang dapat membawanya ke balik gunung. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar sini. Hanya ada pepohonan dan semak-semak belukar. Sangat sulit menemukan jalan di hutan pada malam hari dengan penerangan yang jumlahnya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu bergerak di kegelapan yang ada di depannya diikuti oleh suara sesuatu jatuh ke atas tanah. Dengan mata membuka lebar, Sakura mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan dengan perlahan mendekati sumber suara itu.

Sebelum dia sampai ke sumber dari suara itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak jumlahnya menuju ke arahnya. Sakura dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebatang pohon besar. Mengintip dari bagian samping batang pohon itu, dia melihat sekelompok besar shinobi berlari di bawah cahaya rembulan. Di tangan mereka terdapat macam-macam senjata, jelas dalam status siaga perang. Mata mereka melihat sekitarnya sementara mereka melewati hutan dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu. Setidak-tidaknya ada seratus shinobi di antara mereka. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka? Jadi mereka pasti menyembunyikan tanda-tanda chakra mereka. Sakura dengan cepat mencari-cari hitai-ate yang dapat menunjukkan asal kelompok besar itu, tetapi tidak ada. Mereka adalah sekelompok besar nuke-nin. Dan mereka semua adalah shinobi terlatih. Sakura berdiri tanpa bergerak di balik pohon besar itu. Mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak ditemukan.

Setelah suara mereka menjadi semakin jauh, Sakura akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bernapas terengah-engah karena ketakutan, lututnya menjadi lemah dan dia jatuh terduduk di tanah. Dia hampir tewas dua kali berturut-turut hanya dalam jangka waktu satu hari! Benar-benar deh, ini sudah melebihi batas yang bisa dia terima.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju sumber suara yang didengarnya sebelum terganggu kedatangan kelompok shinobi tadi. Sakura hampir saja terjatuh ke depan ketika kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Di sana tergeletak seorang pria yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Melihat tubuhnya yang tertelungkup di atas tanah, Sakura berpikir bahwa dia pasti sudah meninggal. Tapi dia memeriksa juga denyut nadinya untuk memastikan. Sakura merasakannya. Dia merasakan jantungnya masih berdenyut meskipun dengan sangat lemah. Sakura mengangkat sedikit tubuh pria itu dari tanah dan membalikannya agar menghadap ke arahnya di bawah cahaya bulan. Mata Sakura melebar karena dia mengenali pemilik wajah itu. Itu adalah wajah yang serupa dengan wajah yang menghantui setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Namun, wajah yang satu ini telah dicoreng oleh garis-garis tajam dari pertarungan keras yang telah dilaluinya dan sudah kehilangan ekspresi kekanakan yang mungkin dulu dimilikinya. Itu adalah wajah dari Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura tepaku di tempat selama beberapa saat, matanya mengikuti setiap detail wajah itu. Cahaya lembut rembulan membuat sosok pucat di depan matanya bersinar seolah berasal dari dunia lain. Uchiha Itachi. Nama itu bergema di dalam pikirannya. Sakura mengedipkan matanya, seolah-olah berharap bahwa ini adalah khayalan yang akan hilang setelah dia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Tetapi ini bukan khayalan, semuanya nyata termasuk kehangatan yang membasahi kedua tangannya. Sakura menarik sebelah tangannya dari bawah tubuh Itachi. Darah… darah di mana-mana. Di tangannya, di jubah Itachi dan di tanah di mana tubuh Itachi tergeletak. Ada luka besar di perut sebelah kirinya yang terlihat seperti ditsusuk sampai tembus ke punggung.

Setelah menyadari situasi di tangannya, Sakura dengan cepat melakukan pertolongan pertama. Sakura mengumpulkan semua sisa chakra yang bisa digunakannya di telapak tangannya dan kemudian menempatkannya di atas luka yang menganga. Wajahnya berkilau dengan penuh konsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat menyalurkan chakra, aliran darah perlahan-lahan berhenti dan jaringan tubuh yang rusak perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula. Sambil terengah-engah Sakura mengelap keringat dari dahinya, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia justru menyapukan darah ke wajahnya. Setidaknya, Sakura sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya dan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini karena nyawa Itachi sudah tidak terancam. Sakura membawa Itachi di kedua tangannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil terus mengamati perubahan di sekitranya. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam Sakura tahu, bahaya belum pergi sepenuhnya dan masih mengintai dari balik pepohonan yang gelap mencekam.

Sakura berhasil menemukan sebuah gua tidak berpenghuni yang tidak terlalu dalam di pinggir hutan. Memang tidak mewah, tapi cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk berlindung. Sakura mengingatkan dirinya untuk mandi ketika dia membaringkan teman perjalanannya di lantai gua yang sudah dibersihkan dari dedaunan dan batu kerikil. Beberapa saat setelah mereka memasuki gua, hutan deras turun di luar. Itu adalah berkah di dalam bencana. Mereka dapat memperoleh air secara cepat dengan cara mengupulkan air hujan. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil botol air minumnya dan lari ke luar. Mengisi botol air minum itu dengan air hujan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Selama menunggu Sakura mandi di bawah air hujan untuk membersihkan diri dari kotoran dan darah. Saat akhirnya Sakura kembali ke gua, Itachi tidak terlihat dimana pun.

Dengan kebingungan, Sakura mencari jejak Itachi di tempat itu. Kemudian dia berdiri di atas tempat dimana Itachi berada hanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah lengan kuat yang mengitari pinggangnya dari belakang sementara tangan yang lainnya memegangi sebuah kunai yang ditempatkan secara penuh ancaman di atas tenggorokannya. Sakura merasakan besi yang dingin menusuk kulitnya dan dia menjadi tegang.

"Identifikasikan dirimu. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu," kata suara dingin tanpa emosi dari belakangnya. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya telah disayat-sayat luar dalam hanya dengan mendengar suara itu.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jaripun. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan. Namun, kemarahan dengan cepat menggantikan rasa ketakutannya. "Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu." Sakura sendiri terkejut karena dia berani mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Itachi menambahkan tekanan kunainya di leher Sakura. Sakura meringis karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Secara refleks, dia menggenggam tangan Itachi yang memegang kunai agar menjauhi tenggorokannya dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat sampai mereka berhadapan muka ke muka. Sosok Itachi sepucat hantu. Dia menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan penuh kesulitan. Pandangannya kabur, buram dan tidak terfokus. Akhirnya, dia jatuh ke depan dan Sakura secara otomatis menangkapnya di bawah kedua lengannya.

Setelah dia menempatkan Itachi kembali di posisi awalnya terlentang di lantai gua yang dingin, Sakura memandangi wajah pucat Itachi dengan emosi campur aduk. Di dalam pikirannya ada yang berteriak kepadanya untuk meninggalkan saja orang tidak tahu berterima kasih dan kurang ajar ini sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sangat kuat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di wajah Itachi, menyentuh pipinya. Dingin. Sosok di depannya yang biasanya kuat dan seolah tidak tersentuh kali ini sama sekali tidak berdaya. Mengapa dia berusaha sekeras ini sampai terluka sebegitu parahnya? Tidak. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di sini. Dia tahu bahwa mungkin Sasuke akan membencinya seumur hidupnya karena menyelamatkan aniki yang sangat dibencinya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tidak akan menarik kata-katanya dan dia sudah bertekad. Dia mempunyai keinginan yang kuat untuk menolong Itachi. Hujan turun semakin deras di luar sana, membasuh seluruh pemikiran Sakura. Ini waktu untuk jatuh dalam tidur yang nyenyak…

**TBC**

Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Apakah ini pemanasan yang cukup bagus untuk cerita ini? Review please!

**AN:** Penjelasan untuk luka parah Itachi adalah bahwa dia dan Kisame harus melawan ratusan orang Shinobi sekaligus hanya berdua. Melarikan diri saja sudah susah meskipun Itachi berhasil membunuh banyak shinobi. Luka di perut Itachi disebabkan oleh musuh kuat yang akan diperlihatkan di chapter terakhir (kalau dikasih hint entar pasti pada tahu deh sekarang juga pasti kalian semua pada tahu…)

Satu lagi, meskipun ini cerita hadiah, bukan berarti plotnya tidak dipirkan dengan serius. Karena aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa ide yang akan mengejutkan beberapa diantara kalian, jadi lihat saja nanti. Yang patut ditunggu adalah masa lalu Itachi khususnya pembantaian keluarga Uchiha dari sudut pandang Itachi dan pertarungan di chapter terakhir. Bagaimana akhir cerita ini? Sejauh ini pasti belum terlihat yah? Hwahahahahaha!

Hubungan dengan Sakura juga tidak mungkin langsung jadi. Kepribadian Itachi itu kompleks banget dan susah dimengerti (aku tidak yakin bisa mengerti Itachi luar dalam… orangnya susah) sehingga butuh proses yang lama untuk sampai ke tahap itu. Sakura juga tidak mungkin langsung melupakan Sasuke begitu saja. Dia harus menghadapi dulu kekecewaan yang dialaminya dan kemudian menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Sementara ini, dia bisa melupakan itu semua dengan jalan menolong Itachi. Sepertinya yah, cerita ini panjang banget (aku aja gak tahu…)

**FREE TALK:** Tidak penting sih, tapi lagu yang menginspirasikanku menulis fic ini adalah "Ocean" dari Bonnie Pink. Ini dia baitnya:

Can I hold you in my arms? All the secrets had revealed...

Can I hold you in my arms? It's warm and cold like the ocean

Can I hold you in my arms? I've been told willingly...

Can I hold you in my arms? It's warm and cold like the ocean

Like the ocean… It's warm and cold like the ocean

Hehehe… bait di atas berlaku buat Itachi sekaligus Sakura di fic-ku!

**AUTHOR'S SUPER MEGA ULTRA LONG RANT:** (gak penting banget….)

Topik: Mengapa aku suka yaoi? (bagi pembenci yaoi, lewatin saja yah… no offence plz)

Jawab: Baiklah, untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, akan aku ceritakan sebuah cerita mengenai asal usul seorang yaoi-fangirl….

Pada zaman modernisasi, era internet dan mobilisasi, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil yang saat itu baru berusia 12 tahun. Saat itu, hari minggu pagi dengan ceria dia meloncat-loncat di depan televisi menunggu acara favoritnya: Card Captor Sakura! Uwah, dia senang sekali akhirnya bisa menonton aksi Kinomoto Sakura menangkap kartu Clow! Pada waktu itu, dia melihat adegan kakaknya Sakura, Touya memgang tangan Yukito dan mengatakan kata-kata mesra penuh kekhawatiran pada Yukito yang semakin hari semakin lemah dan pucat. Nah pada episode itu juga dia melihat Touya dicium oleh Yue… dan dia langsung teracuni mentalnya seumur hidup. Ingin dia bertanya, hah emang bisa yah? Tapi menurutnya, mereka berdua cocok (seaneh apapun kelihatannya saat itu…)

Kemudian, dia dipinjami Hikaru no Go (bajakan :P) oleh temannya. Wah, obsesi baru nih! Kyaaa, Shindou Hikaru keren deh! Eh, Touya Akira juga keren! Dia langsung tergila-gila sampai mengoleksi animenya yang dibeli pakai uang tabungan di hobby shop. Nah, suatu hari ketika dia lagi browsing di internet untuk mencari mangascan HikaGo, dia nyasar sampai ke situs yang bernama Apaan nih? Fanfiction? Coba ahh…. Saat itu dia masuk ke kategori Anime dan melihat pilihan Hikaru no Go. Wah, ada anime kesukaanku! Lalu kemudian dia memilih (sembarangan) cerita yang ada di sana. Dia untuk sementara tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan dia terus membaca meskipun agak susah payah dan terbata-bata dan harus bolak-balik buka kamus. Nah, sampai dia di bagian yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Go… dua tokoh favoritnya "kissing" dan mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak… Oh noooooooo! WTF? Langsung deh dia matiin itu semua dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana lagi.

Lama berselang, terbitlah manga yang mungkin menjadi sumber malapetaka (atau kenikmatan? Pilih sendiri…) bagi sang gadis. Pada waktu itu, dia sedang ke toko buku langganannya untuk membeli komik bulanan. Saat dia mencari-cari komik kesukaannya, dia menemukan sebuah komik baru di sudut. Hmm… apa ini? "GHOST"? Cerita hantu yah? Ya udah kayaknya gambarnya bagus… beli deh! Dengan happy dia mulai membaca komik itu di rumah dan akhirnya mengakui juga secara diam-diam bahwa kayaknya cerita seperti ini itu bagus juga yah…

Sayang sekali, kemalangan (atau keberuntungan) dia tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kedua teman terdekatnya yang beda sekolah tapi jadi akrab karena melalui dirinya mulai berubah menjadi "rabid yaoi-fangirl" dan dia menjadi kurir untuk pengiriman "barang-barang terlarang" antara teman-temannya berupa CD mangascan dan VCD anime yaoi & BL. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan godaan dan rasa penasaran, dia membaca salah satu mangascan di CD kiriman dan langsung kepengan bunuh diri dengan mencongkel kedua matanya keluar dari soketnya. Adegan yang ada di situ tuh eksplisit banget dan dia sudah kehilangan kepolosan masa mudanya karena membaca itu! (serius loh… sekarang kalian tahu makanya jangan coba-coba… resiko ditanggung sendiri…)

Ternyata memang kalau orang dilarang malah kepengen karena sejak saat itu, dia diam-diam selalu membaca dan menonton barang kiriman antara kedua temannya. Teman-temannya yang tahu menggoda dirinya tapi dia yang urat malunya sudah putus cuek saja. Malahan dia memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai Yaoi-fangirl dan bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja demi kepentingan yaoi!

Dia menjadi anggota dari forum yaoi terbesar di internet (tapi jarang nge-post), dan menjalani hari-hari hepi. Selama itu pula dia sibuk men-dl mp3, gambar, MV, manga scan (Naruto… soalnya dia suka banget… dia suka shounen manga!), dll.

Suatu hari dia masuk ke bagian fanfiction dari situs yaoi tersebut. Lalu membaca fanfiction Naruto pertamanya (ItaSasu… gak mau lagi deh…) Tapi dia cukup penasaran untuk melihat ke "tempat yang dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah kunjungi lagi". Tahu nggak, sumpah itu ada buat dilanggar… kukukuku… Setelah itu, dia mempunyai hobi baru… baca fanfic! Macam-macam fanfic ada dan dia telan semua deh! Dari adventure, humor, angst, horror, romance, semua genre sudah dia coba. Tentu saja yang menjadi kesukaannya sesuatu yang berbau yaoi! Tapi dia tidak keberatan membaca hentai atau bahkan yuri. Yap, dia orang yang seperti itu. (err… kecuali kalau pairingnya dia gak suka… misalnya ItaSasu atau SasuSaku….)

Moral cerita ini? Buat para pecinta yaoi, kalian sekarang tahu bahwa yaoi bisa ditularkan! Ayo, tularkan sebanyak-banyaknya! Yaoi invasion full power attack! Buat orang yang gak suka yaoi, kalau tidak mau tertular jadi yaoi-fangirl atau (eew…) fanboy maka hindarilah hal-hal yang disebutkan di atas… dan kalau teman kalian ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecenderungan yaoi-maniac, ingatkan diri selalu untuk menyumpal telinga saat teman mulai berteriak mengenai pasangan ini dan pasangan itu…

Begitulah pemirsa, kisah hidup seorang yaoi-fangirl yang mungkin bisa dituliskan dalam bentuk novel roman (Gadis: hey, aku belum mati! Author: Oops, sori deh). Yah kira-kira alasan aku menyukai yaoi mirip lah seperti yang di atas… tapi aku gak pernah bilang kalau si gadis itu diriku sendiri loh…. Think about it! No flame yang berhubungan dengan bacaan di atas karena ini hanya buat senang-senang saja….

**Update Announcement: **hari Sabtu/Minggu/Senin. Tidak jelas minggu depan atau dua minggu dari sekarang. Kalau lebih telat lagi yah sabar aja deh. Aku sedang berusaha nih.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, dan

Tunggu kelanjutannya yah!


	2. Scarlet: Kimi no Iro

**Title:** The Dark Encounters

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Ita/Saku, minor Naru/Hinata, minor Sasu/Ino

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali.

**DISCLAIMER:** Seandainya saja aku punya Naruto. Setiap hari aku bangun pasti aku bakal menggodain Naruto yang jadi adikku. Setelah siap ke kampus, bakal di antar sama Kakashi yang jadi sopir pribadiku, dan di kampus aku bakal hang out sama Itachi yang boyfriend-ku. Yah karena aku cuman bisa mengkhayal, makanya serial Naruto bukan milikku. Tapi plot cerita ini emang hasil pemikiranku loh. I own the plot!

**Summary:** Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Author's Note:** Kalian pasti kaget betapa cepetnya aku update! Hmm… chapter ini kelihatannya aku banyak hal yang tidak kurencanakan sebelumnya. Tadinya aku tidak mau menulis flashback kejadian yang menimpa Itachi… tadinya sih maunya cuman dijelaskan secara pendek saja. Tapi kelihatannya flashback ini penting juga yah… makanya akhirnya kutulis juga Yah aku senang juga kok menuliskannya. Bagian dengan Sakura berikut ini juga kupikir cukup menarik… Mereka memulai hubungan mereka dengan perseteruan dan ketegangan! Hmm, daripada kalian membaca omonganku yang bacot dan nggak penting, kenapa kalian tidak langsung membaca ceritanya saja? Selamat menikmati m( )m

**Chapter Two: Scarlet –Kimi no Iro-**

_Langit sore memerah… seolah terbakar oleh bara api yang tak terlihat. Pantulan warna dan permainan cahaya meninggalkan bekas rona di awan yang menggumpal di langit… perlahan-lahan menarik semuanya ke dalam kegelapan yang siap menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Uchiha Itachi memandangi warna merah yang indah itu. Meskipun dia sering dikatakan tidak memiliki perasaan oleh orang lain, tapi dia bisa menghargai keindahan. Dia mengagumi indahnya senja merah membara seperti halnya dia mengamati darah merah yang menetes dari tubuh yang merenggang nyawa. Indah… paling indah saat menjelang akhirnya…._

_Merah…. Betapa indahnya merah itu…._

_Merah seperti anggur yang memabukkan, merah seperti api yang membara dengan semangat hidup, merah seperti tetesan darah yang mengalir di dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya, merah seperti warna mata mangekyou sharingan-nya…._

"_Sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara memecah kesunyian._

_Itachi tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku memandang senja yang perlahan-lahan memudar di khatulistiwa. Pertanda bahwa kuasa siang telah menghilang untuk digantikan oleh kuasa malam yang mencekam._

_Pemilik suara tadi hanya menghela napas panjang dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya menyiapkan api unggun untuk menerangi gelapnya malam yang akan tiba. Tidak lama kemudian, aroma ikan bakar memenuhi udara. Di dalam hutan, beberapa ekor binatang mengangkat hidungnya dan mengendus-endus udara penuh pengharapan._

_Setelah jejak-jejak cahaya merah terakhir hilang di balik pepohonan, Itachi perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Hoshigaki Kisame yang sedang mengangkat ikan bakar ke mulutnya untuk dimakan, tapi berhenti sejenak karena menyadari tatapan Itachi._

"_Itachi, aku menangkap ikan tadi saat sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Aku juga menangkap beberapa untukmu. Makanlah," sahut Kisame sambil menunjuk dua ekor ikan bakar yang masih tertancap pada kayunya di atas api unggun._

"_Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Itachi ketika dia berjalan mendekati kehangatan api unggun, duduk menyeberangi Kisame, meraih salah satu ikan bakar dan makan dalam kesunyian._

"_Ya, sama-sama." Kisame bisa mengartikan setiap respon yang diberikan Itachi, sependek apapun, menjadi kalimat-kalimat panjang. Kali ini dia mengartikan "Hn" dari Itachi menjadi "Terima kasih telah memberikanku makanan, Kisame-sama yang paling hebat keren dan tampan sedunia. Kamu sangat mengagumkan sampai sempat memikirkan makan malam sementara aku hanya berdiri seperti patung sambil melihat senja seperti orang tolol." (AN: maaf! Maksudnya ini menurut Kisame loh… jangan pukuli aku! Kyaaa… (lari sambil dikejar-kejar fans Itachi yang memegang sapu) Maafkan akuuuu… sumpah aku berpendapat kalau Itachi yang sedang mengamati senja itu cool dan keren! Bukannya kelihatan tolol! Sumpah!) Yah sebenarnya arti yang sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu, tapi setidaknya Kisame benar soal Itachi berterima kasih padanya._

"_Kenapa hari ini kamu lebih pendiam dari biasanya?" Tanya Kisame ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Kayu yang tadinya digunakan untuk menusuk ikan panggang itu dilemparkannya ke api unggun yang menyambar bahan bakar tambahan itu dengan rakus._

"_Langit."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Langit senja kali ini… semerah darah…."_

_Itachi dan Kisame saling bertukar pandangan penuh arti. Mereka berdua merasakannya sampai ke sum-sum tulang mereka yang paling dalam bahwa bahaya sedang mendekat. Bahaya yang mengintai dari balik pepohonan di malam yang gelap mencekam…. Merayap dengan pelan namun pasti ke arah mereka…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mereka sudah terkepung. Itachi dan Kisame berdiri saling membelakangi sehingga kedua punggung mereka bersentuhan. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Mereka seolah tidak ada habis-habisnya…_

_Dengan ngeri Kisame menyaksikan orang yang baru saja ditebas lengannya sampai putus oleh Kisame yang menggunakan pedang Samehada-nya bangkit lagi dan ikut bertarung tanpa memperdulikan darah yang menetes dari lengannya yang sudah lepas._

_Orang-orang ini… monster… mereka bukan manusia…_

_Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kisame, suara tawa yang dingin dan kejam bergema di tengah kelebatan hutan. "Aaa… jadi kamu menyadarinya, Kisame-kun? Lama tidak berjumpa, ya… Terakhir kali kau mencoba membunuhku ketika aku berkhianat pada organisasimu yang menyedihkan itu."_

_Mata Kisame menyipit dengan marah. Di sebelahnya, Itachi menunjukkan reaksi dengan menaikkan bahunya sedikit. Mereka berdua memandang pemilik suara itu yang berdiri di atas cabang pohon tak jauh di depan mereka. Orochimaru. Namanya saja sudah membuat Kisame ingin meludah ke atas tanah._

"_Kalian menyukai ciptaan terbaruku?Aku menyebutnya 'sentient zombie'. Memang jenius ya? Menciptakan virus yang mengendalikan pikiran manusia hidup… merusak otak mereka secara permanen dan menjadikan mereka seperti mayat hidup. Tapi mereka lebih berguna dari mayat hidup karena mereka tidak membusuk sampai habis, dan mereka masih bisa menggunakan jurus mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan teknik Edo Tensei yang dapat dikalahkan dengan merusak segel yang ditempelkan pada bagian tubuh. Mereka juga tidak mengenal rasa takut maupun rasa sakit… Tahu bagian yang paling hebat? Mereka tidak bisa berkhianat karena mereka tidak mempunyai kesadaran sendiri."_

_Kisame mengepalkan tinjunya dengan marah. Hal yang diperbuat oleh Orochimaru sudah diluar batas-batas kemanusiaan. Bahkan dirinya yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh dan selalu mencari pertarungan sebagai jalan hidup tidak akan melakukan perbuatan serendah itu. Orang itu… dia adalah iblis!_

_Itachi memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Baginya tidak ada masalah dengan hal yang dilakukan Orochimaru… semua adil dalam perang… semua adil asal demi memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih… Tapi sekarang bagaimana agar mereka dapat keluar dari sini hidup-hidup untuk melaporkan perkembangan yang cukup mengejutkan ini pada Pemimpin Akatsuki?_

_Kemudian Itachi menyadari satu hal. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa keluar dari sini berdua. Satu orang di antara mereka harus mati di sini. Itachi melihat ke arah Kisame yang sibuk memelototi Orochimaru. Sayang… padahal kita sudah berpetualang bersama sampai sejauh ini… sepertinya sudah saatnya kita berpisah jalan…_

_Pemikiran Itachi dipecahkan oleh tawa Orochimaru yang dipenuhi oleh niat jahat. "Sudah cukup obrolan kita sampai di sini. Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, senang berbicara dengan kalian lagi tapi sudah saatnya kalian mati. Pasukanku, serang mereka!"_

_Dengan perlahan, pasukan shinobi berani mati itu mendekati dan mengelilingi kedua anggota Akatsuki. Ekspresi wajah mereka yang kosong seolah lebih mengancam dari ekspresi sadis maupun marah dari manusia normal._

_Dengan teriakan perang dari Kisame, pertarungan dimulai. Itachi dan Kisame bergerak dengan harmonisasi yang sempurna oleh pengalaman bertahun-tahun bertarung bersama. Kerja sama tim mereka sangat sempurna dan mereka berdua bisa menutupi celah pertahanan masing-masing dan saling membantu menyerang musuh yang ada di depan mata mereka._

_Selama mereka bertarung dan membunuh ratusan pasukannya, Orochimaru hanya berdiri diam dan mengamati pertarungan dari atas pohon. Ketika jumlah pasukannya perlahan-lahan semakin menipis, Orochimaru kehabisan kesabaran dan dia menembakkan ular dari mulutnya, dan dari mulut ular itu keluar pedang Kusanagi yang ditujukan tepat ke arah Kisame._

_Kisame tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bereaksi karena segalanya sangat tidak disangka-sangka._

_Semuanya seolah membeku dalam waktu. Di depan Kisame berdiri Itachi. Pedang Kusanagi menusuk perutnya sampai menembus punggungnya. Darah berceceran membentuk kolam kecil di sekeliling tubuh Itachi._

_Orochimaru tertawa, kemudian dia menarik keluar Kusanagi dari perut Itachi dengan suara daging tersayat yang menjijikkan. Itachi berdiri dengan sedikit goyah. Sebelah tangannya memegangi lukanya dan darah mengucur dari ujung bibirnya._

"_Hoo… kenapa kamu menyelamatkan Kisame, ne Itachi-kun? Apa kamu ternyata memang memiliki perasaan peduli terhadap temanmu ya?" desis Orochimaru yang jelas-jelas senang dengan perkembangan yang tidak terduga ini._

_Itachi hanya memandang dengan pandangan tanpa emosi sebelum berbicara, bukan menghadap Orochimaru, tetapi kepada Kisame._

"_Kisame, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan menahan mereka. Salah satu di antara kita harus melakukannya karena tidak mungkin kita bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup berdua. Dengar Kisame, setelah keluar dari sini, kamu harus secepatnya melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Pemimpin kita. Mengerti?" kata Itachi dengan cepat dan serius. Matanya menatap tajam kepada Kisame. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas bahwa perkataannya tidak bisa dibantah._

_Kisame menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Benarkah Itachi rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya? Atau lagi-lagi dia hanya menjalankan tugas seperti biasanya? Tapi di tengah pemikirannya dia sempat melihat orang di belakang Itachi melempar kunai ke arah punggung Itachi yang tidak terlindungi._

_Dengan menggeram, Kisame menarik tubuh Itachi ke samping dan menangkap kunai itu dengan giginya yang tajam seperti ikan hiu. (AN: mirip Zabuza… ya seperti itu…) Di sebelahnya, Itachi yang terengah-engah kelihatan heran kenapa Kisame belum pergi juga._

_Kisame kemudian berbalik menghadapi Itachi dan tersenyum mengejek. "Itachi, kau bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sampai bantuan datang?" _Bantuan takkan pernah datang… setidaknya sebelum terlambat… "_Lebih baik aku saja yang tinggal di sini dan menahan mereka." _Jangan mati, hidupmu masih panjang… _Dengan kata-kata itu, Kisame merenggut kerah jubah Itachi dan melemparkannya keluar dari kerumunan._

_Seolah dalam gerakan diperlambat, pada saat jatuh Itachi melihat Kisame yang tersenyum, dan kemudian sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi dibalik kerumunan pasukan yang langsung mengerubunginya._

_(AN: tidak ada yang yaoi dengan hal itu. Semata-mata pertemanan belaka lah yaw )_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menerangi bagian dalam gua. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena silau, mencoba mengenali lingkungan di sekitarnya. Dia berada di sebuah gua yang tidak pernah dia masuki sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan hembusan napas yang hangat di lehernya. Dia berpaling ke samping hanya untuk menemukan Sakura tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa inchi. Matanya melebar karena terkejut. Siapa gadis berambut pink ini? Kepalanya sakit ketika dia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. _Kisame di tengah-tengah lingkaran pasukan shinobi… darah… dia berdiri terpaku di sana sementara semua sosok itu berpaling ke arahnya…_

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!" suara teriakan bergaung di telinganya, suara teriakannya sendiri. Mangekyou sharingan menyala dan berputar cepat di dalam matanya. Rasanya panas… seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya terbakar… Sepasang tangan yang lembut meraih kedua bahunya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya agar sadar dari kejang yang dialaminya saat itu. Akhirnya Itachi tersentak sadar, Mangekyou Sharingan perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan Itachi terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin. Itachi akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tatapan khawatir dan tidak percaya yang menodai mata hijau zamrud itu. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dia mulai menyadari posisinya yang memalukan. Dengan cepat, dia menepis tangan Sakura dari bahunya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh niat membunuh. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya kelihatannya terluka oleh tindakannya. Sekarang, dia bisa mengingat kejadian semalam dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini?" sahut Itachi dengan nada yang dingin. Ada petunjuk mengenai kecurigaan di dalam suaranya. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Itachi dengan wajah serius dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Itachi mempercayai Kisame, dia rela mempercayakan nyawanya pada Kisame. Jelas dia tidak mempercayai gadis berambut pink yang baru ditemuinya ini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, dia melanjutkan dengan nada dingin mengancam, "Pergi sekarang juga, kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu."

"Tidak!" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu benar-benar spontan dan tidak mungkin sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Wajahnya diwarnai oleh perasaan yakin dan percaya diri. "Aku adalah seorang medic-nin tersumpah. Aku sudah disumpah untuk menolong orang-orang yang terluka dan membutuhkan perawatan. Kamu terluka, dan aku berkewajiban untuk menolongmu."

Itachi tidak mempercayai pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Gadis ini… gadis ini berani menentang perintah langsung darinya… meskipun dengan ancaman akan dibunuh? Itachi memandang pada lautan hijau mata Sakura. Entah mengapa, dia merasakan kebencian yang amat sangat mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Mata itu…. Mata yang tidak kenal takut itu… dia membencinya dengan sepenuh hatinya… (AN: alasannya ada di masa lalu Itachi…)

Tanpa sadar seolah tersihir, Itachi menjulurkan tangannya dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya di sekeliling leher Sakura dan mulai meremas dengan sekuat tenaga. Sakura merasakan tekanan dari jari-jari tangan Itachi yang menyempitkan saluran pernapasannya dan dia mulai berontak untuk dapat bernapas. Kedua tangannya berusaha melonggarkan pegangan Itachi pada lehernya dengan tanpa hasil. Akhirnya, Sakura kehilangan tenaga dan kedua tangannya tergolek lemas di samping tubuhnya.

_Apakah semuanya hanya sampai di sini saja?_ Sakura menatap wajah Itachi yang tanpa emosi dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup. _Tidak! Aku harus hidup… aku harus hidup karena ada yang menungguku pulang di Konoha… aku tidak akan mati seperti ini… Aku menolak untuk mati dengan cara ini!_ Dengan gemetaran, Sakura mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya pada tangannya, dengan seluruh semangat hidup yang dimilikinya untuk menggapai ke dalam kantong kunainya. Dia menggenggam sebuah kunai dan dengan tangan yang gemetar dan susah payah, menusukkannya ke tangan Itachi yang mencekik lehernya.

Itachi memandang mata hijau Sakura yang pada saat itu terlihat sudah menyerah, hilang harapan dan putus asa. Sepertinya dia diam saja menunggu ajal menjelang. Tapi kemudian, dengan cepat api semangat hidup menyala kembali di matanya. Itachi tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika gadis itu menusukkan kunai ke tangannya dan dia melepaskan cekikannya, membuat Sakura terjatuh ke tanah, terengah-engah sambil memegangi lehernya dan mundur sampai membelakangi dinding gua. Itachi menyalahkan luka pada perutnya yang menyebabkan pegangannya melemah, dan bukannya perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya mengampuni nyawa gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Sambil menatap mata Sakura yang masih tidak terfokus, Itachi berkata dengan tanpa emosi, "Kau beruntung, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main. Sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku serius bahwa aku akan membunuhmu. Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Banyak pikiran yang berlari di dalam benaknya. _Apa yang tadi Itachi coba lakukan? Apakah dia serius ingin membunuh dirinya? Tapi… niatnya untuk membantu Itachi tulus dan dia sudah mengorbankan segala kemungkinan untuk bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke demi menolong Itachi. Apa sebenarnya Itachi tidak pantas ditolong dan sebaiknya dia pergi saja? _Tapi, melihat Itachi, Sakura tidak tega untuk pergi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Itachi seolah menantangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu atas penolakan Sakura untuk pergi. _Ya, aku di sini. Dan aku akan tetap tinggal._

Itachi menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Di dalam dadanya dia merasakan suatu ketertarikan. _Gadis yang tidak takut mati, yah? Meskipun sudah merasakan sejengkal dari kematian dia masih tidak takut untuk melawan. Menarik… tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini._ Dengan kecepatan yang terlihat oleh mata, Itachi menarik sebuah shuriken dari balik jubahnya dan melempakannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak sempat bereaksi. Dia hanya sempat menutup matanya menghadapi shuriken yang datang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Sakura tidak merasa sakit. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Di sampingnya, hanya beberapa senti dari daun telinganya, sebuah shuriken tertancap di dinding gua. Sakura hanya bisa menatap ketakutan dengan jantung berdebar kencang ketika helai demi helai rambutnya yang terpotong shuriken itu jatuh ke tanah. (AN: meleset… lagi-lagi karena luka)

Dengan gemetar, entah karena ketakutan atau karena marah, mungkin keduanya, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah Itachi. Itachi hanya melihatnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Wajah Sakura mengeras dan dia berkata menyindir Itachi, "Gagal lagi, Uchiha Itachi-san? Ternyata kemampuanmu tidak sehebat yang dikatakan orang-orang yah? Mengapa Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal itu tidak berhasil membunuh seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya. Ayo, silahkan kalau berani… bunuh aku sekarang!" mata Sakura menantang Itachi untuk mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

Itachi melihat pandangan serius di wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Aku punya berita penting yang harus disampaikan pada atasanku secepat mungkin." Dengan itu Itachi berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju mulut gua.

Sakura yang sadar akan maksud kata-kata Itachi segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Itachi dari belakang. "Jangan pergi!"

Itachi memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut dari balik bahunya. _Gadis ini… mengapa dia tidak mau meninggalkan aku sendiri dan mengapa dia tidak mau menyerah?_ "Jangan sentuh aku…" kata Itachi sambil menggeram.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kemudian dia memutar badan Itachi sampai mereka berhadapan lagi seperti kemarin malam (AN: ingat? Kejadian kunai…) "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pasien yang terluka bangkit dan bertugas. Kau butuh istirahat dan tidak boleh bergerak banyak karena lukamu belum menutup dengan sempurna." Kemudian Sakura melirik kedua tangannya dan kaget melihat kedua tangannya dibasahi darah.

"Lukamu terbuka! Sini, tak ada alasan lagi sekarang aku harus membalut lukamu." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan membawanya ke dalam gua tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun darinya.

Setelah Itachi duduk di lantai gua, Sakura dengan cepat melepas jubah yang dikenakan Itachi dan kemudian dia merobek sedikit bagian samping baju Itachi untuk mengamati lukanya. Lukanya masih ada dan sekarang terbuka lagi. Sakura mencari-cari di dalam ranselnya dan kemudian duduk di depan Itachi sambil membawa perban di tangannya. Dia mulai membersihkan luka Itachi dengan cairan di dalam botol yang baunya menusuk hidung. Setelah itu, dia membalutkan perban di sekeliling luka di perut Itachi.

"Phiuh! Sudah selesai. Untuk sementara kamu tidak boleh bergerak dulu. Kalau aku masih mempunyai sisa chakra aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat tapi sayangnya selama seminggu ini level chakraku akan tetap rendah karena kemarin aku terlalu berlebihan menggunakannya. Selama itu, perban dapat menahan luka di perutmu." Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengamati hasil kerjanya. Sebagai kunoichi dia selalu membawa perban bersamanya, bahkan setelah dia menguasai jurus medis yang diajarkan Tsunade, dia tidak pernah lupa akan satu hal kecil itu.

Suasana yang tegang sedikit mengendur oleh perkembangan terbaru ini. Sakura mengintip wajah Itachi dari sisi wajahnya. Itachi sedang memejamkan mata dan kelihatan tenang. Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Sepertinya Itachi tidak akan berusaha untuk membunuhnya lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan dengan benar, Itachi-san. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Itachi hanya membuka matanya beberapa saat sebelum menutupnya lagi. Tapi Sakura tidak keberatan, karena sudah terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke. Dasar adik-kakak yang entah mengapa mirip dalam beberapa hal aneh…

Sakura kembali mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya dan kemudian dia menarik keluar dua bungkusan dari dalamnya dengan teriakan kemenangan.

"HA! Ini dia!" Sakura melemparkannya ke arah Itachi yang langsung membuka matanya dan menangkap bungkusan itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Itachi menatap bungkusan berwarna merah ditangannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kamu boleh memakannya. Itu ransum ninja, memang rasanya tidak enak tapi bisa mengenyangkan perutmu selama seharian penuh dan memberikan energi yang dibutuhkan shinobi dalam melakukan tugasnya di luar. Tenang saja, ransum ini dikembangkan oleh Tsunade-shisou jadi dijamin tidak merusak kesehatan. Kita mempunyai persediaan yang cukup selama seminggu di ranselku" Jelas Sakura sambil merobek bungkusannya dan memakan batangan kecoklatan yang ada di dalamnya dengan ekspresi agak jijik.

Itachi mengikuti contoh Sakura dan memakan batangan itu. Dalam sekejap dia merasa ingin muntah, ini makanan yang paling tidak enak dan paling menjijikkan yang pernah dimakannya seumur hidup. Berusaha supaya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, Itachi melanjutkan usahanya (yang susah payah) menghabiskan makanan itu dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama tidak jauh dari Itachi.

"Iiih… aku tidak tahan kalau harus makan makanan ini selama seminggu berturut-turut!" sahut Sakura dengan nada jijik sambil meremas pembungkus ransum ninja di tangannya dan kemudian melemparkannya sampai ke sudut gua yang jauh.

"Hn." tambah Itachi, diam-diam setuju dengan pendapat Sakura.

TBC

AN: Aku gak puas sama chapter ini. Aku pikir terlalu membosankan dan kurang angst. Tapi chapter ini diperlukan, jadi terpaksa deh. Kayaknya aneh gak sih? Aku berusaha mati-matian supaya Itachi tidak OOC, tapi kalau masih OOC juga artinya kemampuanku masih payah banget deh. Aaahhh kalian semua pasti pada kesal deh…. Maaf! Aku saja kesal pada diriku sendiri… kenapa aku tidak bisa menulis yang lebih bagus lagi? Tapi aku berjanji di chapter berikutnya akan lebih berkembang lagi ceritanya dan akan lebih menarik. Aku sudah memikirkan akhir dari cerita ini dan sudah membayangkan detil di sana-sini. Kalau kalian ada saran mengenai bagaimana seharusnya Itachi dan Sakura saling tertarik kepada masing-masing silahkan pm aku yah… dan juga kalau mau request adegan romantis tertentu antara Itachi dan Sakura kalau bisa dimasukkan dalam fic ini maka dengan senang hati akan aku masukkan!

Mengenai 'sentient zombie' itu ide yang muncul pada saat nonton Resident Evil… kemudian aku mengingatnya untuk digunakan suatu saat nanti. Ransum ninja cuman ide di tempat yang aku pikirkan untuk mengerjain Itachi dan Sakura. HWAHAHAHAHA!

Nah, ini saatnya untuk (dun dun dun…),

**AUTHOR'S SUPER MEGA ULTRA LONG RANT! **(dijamin pasti gak ada yang menantikan bacot ini…)

Topik: Akatsuki.

Bacotan: Akatsuki. Sebenarnya sih nama ini juga merupakan suatu kontradiksi. Beberapa orang mengartikan ini sebagai "Bulan Merah" (Aka merah, Tsuki bulan), dan ada beberapa yang mengartikannya sebagai "Fajar" (Akatsuki fajar). Nah yang bener sih kayaknya yang fajar… kalau tidak motif di jubah para anggota Akatsuki pasti bulan merah… bukannya awan merah dong?

Aku akan menceritakan tentang temanku yang terobsesi dengan Uchiha Itachi dan Akatsuki sampai aku saja sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Suatu hari di bulan yang hari-harinya selalu hujan. Aku datang ke sekolah dengan memakai jaket yang ukurannya kebesaran tiga nomor punya bapakku. Yah, terpaksa… habisnya jaketku dua-duanya dicuci. Nah, pokoknya aku masuk kelas seperti biasa dan menyapa temanku seperti biasa. Habis itu belajar seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa nih, temen cowok yang satu ini (aku tahu dia penggemar Naruto habisnya kadang-kadang dia suka nanya-nanya gitu) tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan mengajak ngobrol pada saat aku sedang beres-beres mau pulang.

"Bagus banget jaketnya."

"Haa? Oh ini punya bokap kok. Emang kenapa? Besar banget yah? Emang nih kayaknya kegedean seenggak-enggaknya tiga nomor."

"Bukan itu… warnanya… merah gitu loh."

"Oh…"

Aku gak tahu deh mesti menjawab apa. Kok aneh sih? Memangnya kenapa yah dengan jaket merah? Wong bukan cuma aku kok di dunia yang luas besar dan dijajahi manusia seperti ini yang punya jaket merah… mencurigakan!

Seminggu kemudian, dia muncul di sekolah dengan jaket hitam yang disablon motif awan merah. Oh… pikirku. Begitu toh maksudnya…

Yah itu adalah pengalaman yang cukup aneh tapi aku bisa jujur bilang…. AKU MAU DONG JAKET KAYAK BEGITU! NYABLON DI MANA? Tapi karena gengsi, entar aja deh kalo inget lagi (eh, sekarang kan aku inget lagi!)

Ehem… ehem… nah, soal lain lagi. Sekarang mengenai taichou-nya Akatsuki. Gosip nih gossip! Masa' sih katanya ada yang bilang kalau Yondaime-sama itu ketua Akatsuki! Aku tidak percayaaaaa! Siapa sih yang punya ide kayak gitu! Mentang-mentang rambutnya spiky (ada di chp berapaaa gitu….) masa' langsung dibilang Yondaime sih… aku kan suka Yondaime… Yondaime itu adalah obsesi rahasiaku loh (psst… aku pengen banget bisa nulis fic tentang dia…) Makanya orang yang bilang ketua Akatsuki itu Yondaime (di forum mana tau… udah lupa) harus menyertakan bukti lain, dong! Artinya kita harus sabar menunggu kelanjutan Naruto… (dalam hati: AKU NGGAK SABAAARRRR!) Mau tahu teoriku tentang identitas ketua Akatsuki? SPOILER (kalau menurutku, ketua Itachi itu orang yang namanya Uchiha Madara, soalnya mata ketua Akatsuki itu mata sharingan, hal itu juga menjelaskan kenapa Itachi membunuh klan-nya dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tapi aku gak bakal pake teori itu di fic ini. Aku tahu nama Uchiha Madara dari chapter 309 Naruto saat Kyuubi berbicara dengan Sasuke dia menyebut-nyebut Uchiha Madara jadi kupikir mungkin ini orangnya)

Sudah ngomongin Taichou, sekarang kita tengok anggota Akatsuki lainnya (Aah, Itachi gak bakal aku bacotin di sini… nanti kebanyakan spoiler cerita ini). Kisame nih, yang barusan aku matiin di atas (maaf Kisa-kun…) Kisame kayaknya adalah salah satu tokoh favoritku di Naruto… (kelihatan gak tadi?) habisnya gayanya aneh tapi lucu juga! Nama Kisame berarti salah satu jenis hiu dalam bahasa jepang. Pedang Kisame, Samehada juga sama. Kisame keren yah (pembaca: apanya? Gak ada tampang manusia gitu?) yah keren gayanya. Aku suka ngeliat dia yang percaya diri banget kayak gitu. Suka mengejek lagi… Huwaaann! Maafkan aku… aku telah membunuhmu demi kelanjutan cerita ini… huuu… apakah aku bisa dimaafkan? TTTT

Zetsu… yah… no comment… dia tanaman, gitu. Artinya makanannya pupuk dong? Jangan-jangan dia makan pupuk kompos untuk sarapan, pupuk hijau untuk makan siang dan pupuk (hiiiyyy) kandang untuk makan malam? Hueekksss (author muntah)

Sasori yang digantikan Zetsu? Secara pribadi aku pikir dia tuh mirip vampire yah. Gayanya itu loh. Tapi… boneka pembunuh? Kenapa yah aku jadi inget sama film Chucky yang ceritanya boneka yang dirasukin arwah pembunuh terus membunuhin orang? Yah seperti itu kira-kira.

Hohoho… Deidara! Nah ini nih yang menarik! Ada nggak yang yakin 100 kalau dia tuh cowok atau cewek! Di beberapa fanfiction yang kubaca aja ada yang menuliskan dia sebagai cewek. Hey kalau dia cowok kasian banget yah dibilang cewek begitu… Hwahahahahaha! Jadi inget Kurapika dari HxH dan Kurama dari Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Yang bikin sama-sama Togarashi (bener gak sih) sensei juga, tapi mereka gak jelas gendernya apaan. Kalau cowok kok cewek sekali yah? Sementara kalo cewek mana dadanya (author digetok pakai tongkat sapu sama nyokap yang kebetulan lewat saat dia sedang mengetik), lagipula tomboy dan gak ada cewek-ceweknya sama sekali. Yah, buat amannya yang seperti itu aku daftarkan sebagai "Bishounen" dan cuman cowok bertampang cewek. Eh di kelasku waktu kelas dua ada yang bishounen loh! Pas ada tugas pentas drama gitu, dia dipaksa oleh kami, para cewek, buat berperan sebagai puteri raja karena gak ada yang mau pake kemben yang repot begitu. Dadanya… dadanya tepos (hmmph... menahan tawa di belakang panggung sampai tulang rusukku kayaknya bakal retak nih)

Hidan dan Kakuzu. Belum banyak sih yang diketahui dari mereka tapi tampang Hidan boleh juga meskipun dia kayak pendeta nyasar dan dia aneh. Kakuzu kok mirip sub-zero dari Mortal Kombat yah? Pake topeng gituan segala. Aneh, aneh…. (Btw, gw gak spoiler kan? Aku kan gak menjelaskan cerita gitu… cuma tokoh doang… maaf dulu dong –hug-)

Nah loh kok jadi menyimpang dari topik yah… Oke deh… Akatsuki! Err… Akatsuki! Aahh, kehabisan ide bacotan! Bagaimana mungkiiiiinnnn? Yah sudahlah….

**Update Announcement: **tunggu aja deh setiap hari Jum'at/Sabtu/Minggu/Senin setiap minggunya. Kalau belum ada artinya minggu depannya lagi. Kalau belum ada artinya minggu depannya lagi. Kalau belum ada artinya minggu depannya lagi. Kalau belum ada…. (para pembaca: Hey! Kita sudah ngertiiii! BDT: maaf…)

Sebagai penutup, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

With love and peace in the world,

bad day today!


	3. Faith & Fate

**Title:** The Dark Encounters

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Ita/Saku, minor Naru/Hinata, minor Sasu/Ino

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali.

**DISCLAIMER:** Seandainya aku punya Naruto, ah tapi gak mungkin sih… jadi ngapain berandai-andai punya Naruto? Kalau mau berandai-andai, bayangkanlah kalau bisa bikin sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari Naruto… hehehe!

**Summary:** Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Author's Note: **Maaf ya para pembaca… padahal aku sudah menjajikan bahwa chapter ini akan lebih baik daripada chapter kemarin. Tapi banyak hal yang mengganggu seperti pengambilan ijazah, persiapan masuk kuliah, dll. Oleh karena itu, chapter ini aku selesaikan sedikit-sedikit dan agak terburu-terburu pula jadi mungkin agak aneh… Chapter berikutnya semoga lebih bagus deh…

Hmm, pertanyaan! Apa menurut kalian alur cerita ini terlalu lambat? Habisnya ceritaku yang lain biasanya to the point gitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan fic ini… dan aku belum menemukan alur yang pas… yah berdoa saja deh (hiks hiks hiks…).

Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati kelanjutan cerita ini m( )m

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

**Chapter Three: Faith & Fate**

Sakura menatap Itachi.

Itachi menatap ke luar.

Mereka sudah seperti ini entah sudah berapa lama tanpa bergerak

"Ano, Itachi-san…" kata Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan tanpa hasil. Lagi-lagi… ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dalam tiga jam ini. Itachi tidak mau merespon meskipun segala cara telah Sakura lakukan. Matanya tetap menatap ke kejauhan seolah merindukan sesuatu.

Akhirnya menyerah, Sakura duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menghela napas dengan lelah. Sudah berapa lama ya waktu berlalu. Kira-kira sudah tiga jam telah lewat, matahari sudah bersinar tinggi di langit. Sakura merasa sangat bosan sampai dia mau mati saja rasanya. Segala usaha yang Sakura lakukan untuk mengajak bicara Itachi tidak membuahkan hasil. Sejauh ini, pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi hanya kata-kata "Pergi sana" dan "Kubunuh kau". Itupun sudah tiga jam yang lalu. Sejujurnya, Sakura sangat tertarik kepada Itachi. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam tiga jam yang dihabiskannya untuk mengamati sosok Itachi: Kenapa orang yang sepertinya tenang dan pendiam seperti ini membunuh keluarganya? Sakura pasti akan menertawakan orang yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi membunuh keluarganya kalau saja Sasuke tidak meyakinkannya dan dia sendiri juga sudah melihat bahwa di balik penampakannya yang tenang dan tanpa emosi, ada sesuatu yang gelap di dalam jiwa Itachi. Sakura bergidik mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tiga jam yang lalu. Tangannya otomatis menyentuh bagian samping lehernya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan mata dengan Itachi. Dalam sekejap, Sakura merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam kolam hitam pekat yang merupakan mata Itachi. (AN: gak pakai sharingan… terlalu menghabiskan chakra) Kesunyian jatuh di antara mereka lagi. Yang terdengar di gua sekarang hanya napas mereka berdua. Kesunyian yang membuat Sakura susah bernapas.

Sakura kemudian melihat suatu emosi melintas di mata hitam Itachi. Apa itu barusan? Mungkinkah aku hanya sedang berkhayal? Sakura tidak sempat memikirkan arti emosi tadi karena Itachi memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat keluar lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya. _Sebenarnya… apa yang kuharapkan? Mengapa aku kecewa?_ Sakura merasa sangat aneh dan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Terlebih lagi, Sakura bukan orang yang bisa duduk dan tidak mengerjakan apapun selama berjam-jam! Coba bayangkan, orang yang biasanya setiap hari selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit terpaksa terperangkap di dalam suatu gua entah di mana bersama dengan seseorang yang diam bagaikan patung dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sakura ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sakura _butuh_ melakukan sesuatu, sampai dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Itachi mau bercakap-cakap dengannya.

_Yah, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto yang berisik sehingga suasana yang tenang ini terasa menyiksa! Naruto-baka itu…!_ Pikir Sakura, dengan sedikit senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut melihat Itachi mengamati dia sebelum memalingkan muka lagi. Apa dia… mencuri pandang padaku? Apa maksudnya?

_Aduh, aku sudah tidak tahan!_ Teriak Sakura di dalam pikirannya dengan penuh frustasi.

"Itachi-san, aku akan pergi keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan sekaligus mencari bahan makanan dan air. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi," ucap Sakura dengan agak khawatir. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Itachi sendirian saja terluka di sini. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia harus melakukannya. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa bertahan lama tanpa air dan makanan. Memang, mereka masih mempunyai ransum ninja tapi kalau tidak terpaksa Sakura tidak ingin memakan barang itu. Ya, mereka harus keluar suatu waktu jadi kenapa tidak sekarang?

Itachi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terluka. Akhirnya, sambil menghela napas, Sakura memanggul ransel di punggungnya dan keluar meninggalkan Itachi di gua itu. _Aku harus percaya bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri…_ dengan pandangan terakhir, Sakura pergi ke dalam kelebatan hutan.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Saat memasuki perlindungan hutan yang tenang dan dipenuhi suara kicauan burung dan hewan kecil lainnya, Sakura menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. _Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi!_

Sakura mengumpulkan sedikit chakra di kakinya dan meloncat ke atas pohon. Dia mendarat dengan anggun di atas salah satu cabang pohon yang cukup besar. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir.

Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian yang berlangsung kemarin malam. Ancaman dari keberadaan kelompok nuke-nin yang jumlahnya besar belum bisa dipastikan apakah sudah benar-benar hilang atau tidak. Sebagai ninja sudah merupakan suatu prosedur untuk mengetahui musuhmu. Seorang ninja harus mengetahui letak, jumlah dan kekuatan musuh. Informasi seperti itu sangat berharga dalam peperangan karena sangat menentukan hasil dari peperangan antar shinobi. Misalnya, dengan mengetahui hal-hal di atas, seorang pengatur strategi bisa menyusun strategi yang baik dan efektif sehingga pihak yang lebih siap bisa melaksanakan penyerangan dengan pengarahan yang baik dengan kesempatan untuk menang yang lebih besar. Lagipula, dengan mengetahui keberadaan musuh, kita bisa menghindari serangan mendadak yang bisa berakhir dengan mengerikan.

_Yah, hal semacam itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Menjadi seorang shinobi bukan hanya sekedar kemampuan dan kekuatan, tapi juga otak. Seorang shinobi seharusnya tidak menyerang membabi buta tanpa memikirkan baik-baik situasi yang dihadapinya. Aah, kadang-kadang aku heran kenapa Naruto masih hidup sampai sekarang. Keberuntungan macam apa yang dimilikinya itu?Mengerikan juga membayangkan bahwa dia bisa sampai sejauh ini karena keberuntungan tidak masuk akal yang dimilikinya. Tapi… kurasa keberuntungan itu juga adalah suatu bentuk dari kekuatan… Dan hanya orang seperti Naruto yang pantas memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, _pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum. _Aah, belum lama aku sudah merindukan Konoha…_(AN: aku kangen DanDoh… keberuntungan bla bla bla itu kukutip dari situ)

_Sepertinya, keberuntungan bukan hal yang aku miliki sekarang_, pikir Sakura dengan getir. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia ada di sini sekarang, terancam keselamatannya dalam setiap langkah yang dia ambil. _Akan lebih tidak tenang lagi perasaanku kalau aku belum dapat menentukan keberadaan musuh kali ini._

Memutuskan bahwa hal itulah yang seharusnya pertama kali dilakukan olehnya, Sakura melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang menuju arah di mana dia terakhir kali melihat kelompok nuke-nin itu. Sejenak kemudian, Sakura mengenali pohon besar yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Sakura turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat di atas tanah. Ah, rupanya di sini…

Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membukanya lagi sambil tetap berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian, dia duduk berjongkok dan menyentuh tanah merah dengan jari-jarinya. _Itachi…_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Uchiha Itachi memandangi punggung Sakura yang berjalan semakin menjauh sambil memikirkan mengenai beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah mengapa, Itachi merasakan suatu ketenangan dan ketentraman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ketika bersama gadis itu. Hampir seperti… kebahagiaan? Tapi, perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang diperolehnya ketika mengakhiri hidup sesorang maupun saat menyelesaikan suatu misi dengan sempurna. Itachi tidak mengerti perasaan tanpa nama ini, dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah.

Gadis itu berbahaya dalam suatu arti tersendiri. Bagaimana mungkin keberadaan gadis itu dapat mempengaruhi Itachi? Gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna pink dan matanya yang hijau bagaikan permata zamrud yang berkilau…

Itachi tertarik padanya, itu hal yang pasti. Gadis yang lain pada umumnya, yang semuanya lemah dan tidak berdaya, pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit saat Itachi memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk lari. Tapi gadis yang satu ini, dia memiliki keberanian yang sangat besar sehingga dapat menyangkal kekuasaan Itachi, dan akhirnya dia bisa membuat Itachi bisa mentolerir keberadaannya. Itu merupakan pencapaian yang sangat hebat, karena hanya sedikit orang yang ditolerir keberadaannya oleh Itachi. Dan lebih sedikit lagi orang yang dipercayainya. Wajah Itachi berubah muram dan dipenuhi konsentrasi ketika dia mencoba mengingat nama gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura. Nama yang sangat indah. Nama itu berarti bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Memikirkan nama itu membuat Itachi mengingat suatu hari di musim semi di mana kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran…

Secepat ingatan itu datang, secepat itu pula Itachi menghentikannya. Memikirkan hal seperti itu hanya akan menimbulkan kelemahan. Dan dia tidak membutuhkan kelemahan.

Itachi masih mencoba memutuskan apakah Haruno Sakura adalah suatu kelemahan atau tidak. Untuk sementara ini, dia akan diam dan mengamati. Saat dimana Sakura dipastikan merupakan kelemahannya, adalah saat dimana dia akan melenyapkan gadis itu dari muka bumi ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

_Ah, hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi,_ pikir Itachi. _Karena sekarang, gadis itu sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi._

_Lagipula, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk terus mendekatkan diri pada kematiannya sendiri?_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap dari balik pohon ke pohon yang lain. Di kedua tangannya dua buah kunai sudah siap siaga untuk dilemparkan kapan saja dibutuhkan. Dia mengamati jejak panjang yang ditinggalkan kelompok nuke-nin itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah beberapa jam menelusuri jejak para nuke-nin itu, Sakura menemukan bahwa jejak itu mengarah keluar dari hutan menuju sebuah daratan luas yang gersang dan berbatu-batu. Di sini, jejak mereka terputus. Tanah di bawah kaki Sakura sangat keras seperti besi sehingga tidak meninggalkan bekas. Bahkan seekor gajah bisa menari balet di atas tanah ini tanpa meninggalkan goresan apapun.

Sakura menatap tanah gersang yang luas membentang di depan matanya dan menganalisa petunjuk yang diperolehnya sampai sejauh ini. Semua jejak yang diikutinya mengarah berlawanan dengan arah gua tempat mereka berada sekarang. Menimbang bukti-bukti yang ada, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan dengan aman bahwa musuh telah kehilangan jejak Itachi dan telah mengikuti petunjuk arah yang salah. Mereka bisa tenang sekarang.

Sakura menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. _Kita aman… setidaknya sementara ini!_

Dengan mood yang jauh lebih bagus, Sakura melompat ke atas pohon dan mulai mengikuti arah kedatangannya secara berlawanan. _Sekarang kita lihat… memastikan ancaman musuh, check. Aah, sekarang waktunya mencari air, makanan dan kayu bakar untuk bermalam. Di mana kira-kira aku bisa menemukan air?_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, telinga Sakura menangkap suatu bunyi di kejauhan yang mungkin tadi luput terdengar olehnya. Mungkinkah itu… seperti yang kupikirkan?

Sakura membelok tajam dan meneruskan melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju arah datangnya suara.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Itu adalah air terjun. Air terjun terbesar yang pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidupnya. Air yang murni dan bersih keluar langsung dari celah-celah batu di atas tebing. Tempat air terjun ini berada sangat tersembunyi dan Sakura hanya bisa menemukannya setelah melakukan perjalanan via pohon ke pohon selama setengah jam, melewati sungai beraliran deras yang sempit dan berbatu besar selama satu jam serta mendaki bukit selama setengah jam. Meskipun melelahkan untuk sampai ke sini, rasa lelah itu langsung hilang ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Partikel-partikel air yang berterbangan di udara membiaskan cahaya matahari yang menimpanya sehingga menimbulkan pelangi raksasa yang bersinar dengan warna-warninya. Di tepi danau yang diakibatkan oleh air terjun, hewan-hewan kecil terlihat berkelebatan dari balik pohon-pohon yang besar. Udara di sana benar-benar sejuk dan membuat Sakura sejenak melupakan Konoha, Itachi dan Sasuke untuk sesaat.

_Ini sempurna, _pikir Sakura.

Dia berlari menuju danau sambil membuka pakaian atasannya dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Ketika dia muncul ke permukaan air, di kedua tangannya tergenggam seekor ikan yang meronta-ronta.

_Itachi pasti akan menyukai tempat ini! Tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan tentang dia… _Sakura berenang ke tepi dan menaruh ikan hasil tangkapannya itu di dalam sebuah keranjang yang dia temukan di dalam tas ranselnya (AN: kantong ajaib doraemon… serba ada!)

Setelah puas berenang dan sudah mengeringkan diri, Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tadi. _Mengapa Itachi dan bukan Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkan Sasuke lagi…_

_Kenapa, ya?_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Langkah-langkah tanpa suara berjalan mendekati gua dalam keremangan malam. Sang pemilik langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan gua yang kelihatannya tidak dihuni. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia memasuki gua yang gelap dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Udara di dalam gua seolah mati dan tidak bergerak. Orang itu bisa merasakan angin dingin bertiup di tengkuknya.

Sebelum dia bisa bereaksi, seseorang mengendap-endap ke belakangnya dan kemudian menjegal kakinya, membuatnya tertelungkup di atas tanah. Dengan cepat, sang penyerang menaruh berat badannya dengan menduduki di atas punggung orang yang terbaring di atas tanah, membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit.

"Aku percaya bahwa meskipun kau terluka kau bisa menjaga dirimu, Itachi-san. Sekarang, bisakah kau bangkit dari atas tubuhku? Aku agak kesulitan bernapas di sini," kata suara seseorang yang sudah dikenal.

Haruno Sakura tertelungkup di lantai dengan Uchiha Itachi di atasnya.

"Hn," jawab Itachi sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan penuh kebingungan. Bukankah gadis ini sudah pergi? Kenapa dia kembali lagi? Dengan canggung, dia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang, memberikan ruang bernapas untuk Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu kembali lagi?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Bagian apa dari "nanti aku akan kembali lagi" yang tidak kau mengerti, Itachi-san?" jawab Sakura dipenuhi sarkasme. Karena perbuatan Itachi tadi yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, bagian depan baju Sakura jadi dipenuhi debu padahal baru saja dia mandi tadi. Grr…

"Hn." (AN: bagian berikutnya bisa dimengerti kalau mengetahui fakta bahwa mata manusia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan setelah beberapa menit.)

Sakura melotot pada Itachi. Dia bangkit dan mengibaskan debu dari bagian depan atasannya yang kotor. Kemudian dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menapak-napakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Sebelah alis matanya naik sementara dia terus memandang Itachi seolah menunggu sesuatu. (AN: dia menunggu Itachi minta maaf… gak bakal terjadi :P)

Itachi hanya memandang kosong ke arah Sakura dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Akhirnya menyerah, Sakura melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan putus asa. Dasar para Uchiha yang harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi selalu mencegah mereka melakukan apapun yang dianggap bisa merendahkan dirinya di depan orang lain. Hey, ini bukan seperti aku akan berparade di tengah-tengah Konohagakure no Sato sambil membawa umbai-umbai yang bertuliskan "Uchiha Itachi tunduk meminta maaf di depanku". Meskipun ide itu kelihatannya menarik juga…

Bosan dengan suasana yang gelap, Sakura mencari-cari di dalam ranselnya dan mengeluarkan seikat kayu bakar yang sudah dikumpulkannya tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dengan korek api, dia menyalakan tumpukan kayu bakar itu. Dalam sekejap, dinding gua diterangi oleh bara api yang terang dan hangat.

Itachi tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Sakura ketika Sakura membersihkan isi perut dari ikan yang ditangkapnya entah dari mana. Setelah itu dia memanggangnya di atas api. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan Itachi.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap ke mata Itachi. Hijau bertemu hitam. "Apa menurutmu aku terlalu pengecut sehingga melarikan diri? Sedikit sekali kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku, Itachi-san."

Sakura kembali memeriksa ikan yang dipanggangnya, karena dia sudah tahu bahwa Itachi tidak akan memberikan reaksi apapun. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan lebih merupakan suatu pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sakura." Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Baru kali ini Itachi menggunakan namanya untuk memanggil dirinya, padahal Sakura sendiri tidak yakin Itachi sedang memperhatikan atau tidak ketika Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Kata-kata itu berarti segalanya. Kata-kata itu mengandung makna tersembunyi yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Pengakuan, toleransi, rasa terima kasih, dan yang paling penting…

Kepercayaan.

Itachi telah mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayai Sakura. Dia akhirnya mengakui maksud Sakura yang tulus dengan menolong dirinya.

_Mungkin usahaku tidak sia-sia, _pikir Sakura dengan riang sambil mengangkat setangkai ikan panggang dan menyodorkannya ke arah Itachi. _Mungkin masih ada harapan bahwa aku bisa menolong hatinya yang dikuasai kegelapan…_

"Silahkan, Itachi-san." Sahut Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum.

Itachi menerima makanan itu dari tangan Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah berkata cukup banyak dalam hari ini. Dalam hatinya, muncul suara kecil yang mengingatkan bahwa begitu mudahnya gadis itu memperoleh kepercayaannya… _Apa mungkin dia mempunyai arti yang penting untuk Itachi?_

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, suara itu dibuat bisu oleh suara lain yang menggelegar di dalam pikirannya. _Gadis itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Kau akan melihatnya nanti._

Itachi memandangi Sakura yang sedang memakan ikan panggangnya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. _Haruno Sakura… kita tunggu dan lihat bagaimana takdir yang akan menunggumu di ujung jalan itu…_

_Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengikuti saja permainan kecil yang berbahaya ini…_

**TBC**

**AN**: Ngghh, chapter yang berantakan… Sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi nih buat mengetik satu hurufpun… Sepertinya cerita ini berakhir kira-kira empat atau lima chapter lagi… aku tidak yakin, sih…

Mengenai ItaNaru, Anna-chan sudah menyatakan bahwa dia menginginkan cerita ItaNaru yang konyol dan lucu! Aku sudah punya ide sih, tapi kira-kira akan jadi sebuah oneshot. Aku baru akan mulai mengerjakan itu setelah jadwalku agak longgar sedikit. Saat ini, aku lagi sibuk berat dan menyelesaikan chapter ini saja sudah merupakan kesulitan yang susah kulalui!

Kalau ada yang tertarik membaca fic ItaNaru yang angsty, bilang saja dan aku akan mengerjakannya setelah mengerjakan ItaNaru komedi dan setelah ItaSaku ini selesai… habisnya idenya juga ada untuk yang angsty (seperti biasa, yang namanya angsty itu ficnya pasti panjang).

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter mendatang (mungkin) agak tertunda…

**FREE TALK:** Ini dia nih lagu yang menemani aku menulis chapter ini, sekaligus menambah ide dan memperbaiki mood-ku. Ini dia baitnya:

Hitori de aruite yukou...  
Ano hi kimeta koto wo  
Mou kuyande wa nai  
Setsunaku itamu toki mo aru  
Though I'm still in love  
Mayoi wa shinai

_Mari berjalan sendiri_

_Hal yang sudah kuputuskan pada hari itu_

_Tidak akan kusesali lagi_

_Meskipun ada saat di mana aku merasa sakit dan sedih_

_Though I'm still in love_

_Aku tidak akan ragu lagi_

Moshimo kono saki ni  
Kibou toiu  
Hikari ga aru no naraba  
Deaeta koto ga, kitto  
Ikite yuku tsuyosa ni naru

_Andaikan saja yang barusan tadi_

_Adalah sesuatu yang disebut "harapan"_

_Cahaya akan selalu ada_

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi_

_Keinginan untuk terus hidup akan menjadi kekuatan_

Aishita hibi aisareta toki  
Ano nukumori wa kie nai  
I can't say anything to you  
Donna kotoba mo  
Subete wo tsutae kire nai kara  
Aitakute mo ae nai yoru wa  
Nemure nai heya ni dakare  
I still believe in love mou ichido  
Akirame nai de shinjiru koto ga  
Faith in my future

_Hari-hari penuh cinta, waktu di mana aku ingin dicintai_

_Hal seperti itu tidaklah hilang_

_I can't say anything to you_

_Kata-kata apapun yang kukatakan_

_Tidak akan bisa menyampaikan semua yang kurasakan_

_Meskipun aku ingin bertemu, di malam dimana kita tidak bertemu_

_Terperangkap di dalam kamar yang tidak membawaku dalam dekapan tidur_

_I still believe in love, sekali lagi_

_Aku tidak ingin menyerah, aku ingin mempercayai_

_Faith in my future_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Ito Yuna – Faith)

Aku suka Ito Yuna… suaranya enak didenger dan merdu! Di bawah ini adalah omake cerita ini yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana:D

**OMAKE: "The Curse of a Not-So-Ordinary Backpack"**

Naruto melihat Sakura yang sibuk mengepak barang-barangnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Hey, mana mungkin semua barang-barang itu bisa masuk ke dalam situ… kalian setuju, kan?

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di dalam apartemen Sakura untuk membantunya mempersiapkan keberangkatannya dalam misi dari Hokage-sama. Meskipun sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin Sakura pergi… dan dia juga cukup kesal ketika Sakura menolak penawaran Naruto untuk menemaninya. Tapi… sepertinya kali ini ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya… dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya…

Barusan tadi, Sakura memasukkan sebuah tenda lipat, sehelai tikar, sehelai selimut, sebuah panci, sebuah wajan, beberapa peralatan memasak, sebuah lampu kilat, dua buah piring, dua buah mangkok, sendok, garpu, dua buah gelas, sebuah ember, sebuah keranjang, sebuah cangkul, sebuah korek api, beberapa pisau segala ukuran, baju-baju (yang jumlahnya banyak sekali sampai dua tumpukan), handuk, peralatan mandi, obat-obatan, kotak PP (Pertolongan Pertama), gulungan-gulungan jurus, gulungan-gulungan ilmu kesehatan manusia dan beberapa bungkusan berwarna merah yang kelihatan mencurigakan. (AN: masih inget gak?)

Naruto saja heran kenapa matanya belum lepas, karena sekarang matanya membelalak lebar sekali. Barang-barang itu… sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel yang ukurannya kecil itu saja sudah menimbulkan sebuah gunungan tinggi di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Mustahil… aku ulangi, MUSTAHIL semua itu bisa muat di dalam tas ransel yang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja… apalagi kelihatannya ransel itu hanya muat diisi dua-tiga potong baju. Tapi kenapa bisa muat yah?

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Naruto mendekati ransel itu ketika Sakura sedang tidak memperhatikan. Dia perlahan-lahan membuka resleting tas itu dan merogoh ke dalamnya, mencoba untuk menemukan rahasia ransel itu.

Tapi, tangannya tidak menyentuh apapun. Sambil mengernyitkan alis, Naruto mencoba meraih lebih dalam lagi… semakin dalam… semakin dalam…

"AARGGHHHH!" Naruto berteriak karena merasakan ada sesuatu kekuatan yang menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam ransel itu. "LEPASKAN, RANSEL TERKUTUK! SAKURA-CHAAANNN! TOLOOONNNNGGGKKKKHHH!" teriak Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ransel iblis itu.

Sakura yang mendengar keributan yang dibuat Naruto, bergegas mendatangi Naruto dari ruang tamu. "Ada apa, Naruto? Huh, Naruto! Jangan memberantaki ransel yang sudah aku bereskan dong!"

Saat itu juga, kekuatan aneh yang menarik tangan naruto lenyap. Dan Naruto langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari ransel itu dengan cepat seolah terseterum listrik.

"Sakura-chan… jangan pernah lagi kau menyentuh ransel ini... berbahaya!" ucap Naruto dengan gugup dan panik. Sampai matipun tidak akan dia biarkan Sakura dimakan oleh tas ransel pemakan manusia yang berbahaya ini. Benda ini seharusnya disobek-sobek, dibakar, dan abunya disebarkan di tengah-tengah samudera Pasifik agar tidak mengancam keselamatan ras manusia lagi!

"Hah? Omonganmu tidak masuk akal, Naruto." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit heran. Dengan tenang dia meraih ke dalam ranselnya untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Naruto dengan panik.

"Naruto, kamu bisa berhenti overreacting dan teriak-teriak seperti itu, tidak? Lihat, ransel ini hanya ransel biasa kok!" sahut Sakura sambil memperlihatkan bagian dalam ransel yang kelihatan normal-normal saja. Di sebelah tangannya dia memegang gulungan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari ransel itu.

"Tapi… Tapi tadi…" ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Kalau kamu sudah sadar dari pemikiran aneh yang tidak masuk akal itu, temui aku di dapur. Aku akan membuat ramen miso daging kesukaanmu. Oke?" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"O… oke…" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tolol.

Naruto menelan ludah sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Tas ransel itu mengeluarkan aura kehitaman yang jahat di sekitarnya, mulai mengeluarkan gelombang aneh dan mulai bergetar hebat.

'AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU LAGIIII!' pikir Naruto. Dengan kecepatan turbo, Naruto lari ke bawah untuk bergabung bersama dengan Sakura di dapur.

The End?

AN: Waah, ini bener-bener ide di tempat. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini. Yah sudahlah… Ada yang kangen sama **ASMULR **tidak? Minggu ini sepertinya off dulu digantikan dengan omake!

Terima kasih telah membaca! Jangan lupa

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Jya, sampai minggu depan…

Yours truly,

-bad day today-


	4. Forgiveness

**Title:** The Dark Encounters

**Author:** bad day today

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Ita/Saku, minor Naru/Hinata, minor Sasu/Ino

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau aku punya Naruto, pasti Kisa-kun bakal aku bikin seganteng mungkin! XD

**Summary:** Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Author's Note: **Gomen! Aku minggu kemaren lagi sibuk ospek di kampusku yang baru… dan minggu ini sibuk cari kos-kosan… tapi aku tetap mengerjakan cerita ini kok biar sedikit-sedikit! Aku pastikan cerita ini pasti aku tamatin deh jadi tenang saja:D

Di chapter ini cerita ini akan mengembil perputaran arah yang cukup drastis… silahkan pastikan sendiri! Nah, aku malah sekarang bertanya-tanya apakah alur chapter ini kecepetan atau tidak… sweatdropped…

Silahkan membaca chapter baru dari hatiku ini!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

**Chapter Four: Forgiveness**

Itachi terbangun di tengah malam oleh suara seseorang menangis. Dengan grogi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dari otaknya. Sambil menyipitkan matanya dia menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari sesosok tubuh yang tergolek di sampingnya. (AN: para Uchiha bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi….)

Sakura tidur dengan posisi memeluk lututnya sendiri dan tubuhnya kelihatan gemetaran, entah karena kedinginan atau karena mimpi buruk yang kelihatannya saat itu sedang dialaminya. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya dan wajahnya mengernyit karena entah apa yang dimipikannya itu.

Itachi menunduk memandangi sosok Sakura dengan pandangan tanpa emosi. Dengan perlahan dia menyentuh wajah Sakura, kemudian dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan memiliki kuku yang dicat hitam dia menghapus tetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Sakura.

Wajah Sakura terlihat lebih relaks dan napasnya mulai lebih teratur. Bagi Itachi Sakura terlihat telah kembali tidur. Dia berpikir ulang, dan melepaskan jubah Akatsuki yang selalu dipakainya selama ini dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Sakura.

Itachi kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di depan mulut gua. Tangannya menyentuh dinding mulut gua yang dingin. Di luar, bintang-bintang bertaburan di seluruh langit malam yang hitam pekat bagaikan beludru. Itachi menatap langit malam dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat cukup tidur untuk hari ini. Tangannya kemudian melakukan segel untuk jurus yang sudah dikenalnya…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sinar matahari yang terang membuat Sakura membuka matanya dengan perasaan sedikit terganggu. Dia tidak mendapat tidur yang nyenyak semalam. Samar-samar dia bisa mengingat bahwa dia mendapat mimpi buruk yang dia tidak bisa ingat mengenai apa…

Sakura menghela napas, _Hal seperti ini yang kulakukan pada diriku sendiri…_

Sakura mencoba mengingat mimpinya sekarang, tapi yang lebih jelas diingat olehnya malah sepasang tangan lembut yang menghapus air matanya. Apakah mungkin dia hanya mengkhayalkannya saja?

Sakura bangkit berdiri dari lantai gua, dan sehelai jubah merosot jatuh dari bahunya. Sambil mengedipkan mata, Sakura membungkuk untuk mengambil jubah itu. Matanya kemudian membelalak dengan lebar melihat apa yang digenggamnya dalam tangannya yang gemetaran. Jubah Akatsuki. Itachi… mungkinkah dia…

Mengenyampingkan semua pikiran yang muncul dalam sekejap, Sakura menengok dengan cepat ke sekitarnya untuk mencoba menemukan keberadaan Itachi. Sakura mengedipkan matanya ketika dia bertatapan dengan musang berbulu seputih salju yang melihat ke atas ke arahnya dengan kepala agak dimiringkan ke samping, seolah menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya lagi, dan musang berbulu putih itu masih di sana. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sang musang. Sang musah itu kelihatan senang dibelai oleh Sakura, dia menggerak-gerakkan kumisnya dengan riang dan memejamkan matanya penuh kegembiraan.

Terdengar suara siutan tinggi di udara dan musang putih itu langsung melesat keluar gua. Sakura mengikuti musang itu, penasaran akan siapa yang bersiut memanggil musang itu tadi.

Dia mengikuti musang itu ke dalam hutan melewati semak-semak dan jejeran pohon-pohon besar. Dengan lincah sang musang menyelip dari celah ke celah pohon dan semak belukar tanpa lelah sampai akhirnya dia berbelok dan Sakura mengikutinya berbelok di suatu tikungan.

Sakura melihat musang itu melaju naik ke atas sebuah pohon dan dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke atas pohon itu. Di atas sebuah cabang pada pohon itu berdiri Itachi yang memegang dua ekor burung merpati yang tergolek lemas di salah satu tangannya. Musang putih yang tadi terlihat sedang bertengger di atas tangan Itachi yang satunya lagi. Itachi kemudian mengisyaratkan pada musang itu untuk naik sampai bahunya. Setelah itu dia meloncat untuk turun dari pohon dan mendarat di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengamati sementara Itachi menaruh hasil tangkapannya di atas tanah dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari salah satu kantong celananya. Itachi kemudian mengikatkan gulungan itu pada musang putih tadi dengan tali. Dengan itu sang musang melesat ke dalam kerimbunan hutan. Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Ano, Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Sakura berjengit. Setelah beberapa saat Itachi menggerutu sedikit untuk menampaikan bahwa dia sedang mendengarkan. "Hn."

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung, tapi…. Musang tadi itu apa ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menelan ludah.

"Hewan summon-ku." Jawab Itachi pendek.

"Oh." Dalam hatinya Sakura merasa bingung sekali. Siapa sangka kalau Uchiha Itachi, nuke-nin terkenal dari Konohagakure memiliki summon hewan yang imut-imut begitu? Sasuke pasti tidak percaya…. (AN: karena level chakra Itachi rendah, jadi dia cuman bisa summon musang kecil imut yang tidak bisa bicara. Ada kok yang gede cuman dia lagi gak bisa summon yang gedean. Kenapa musang? Karena "itachi" itu artinya musang. Jangan salah loh musang juga ganas deh. Ular kobra aja kalah lawan musang.

Oh… gulungan itu? Itu pemberitahuan dari Itachi untuk Akatsuki mengenai kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Kisame.)

Tanpa melihat Sakura untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi memungut burung tangkapannya dari atas tanah dan mulai mencabuti bulu-bulunya. Sakura yang menangkap hal yang akan dilakukan Itachi mulai mencari-cari kayu bakar di sekitarnya. Kemudian dia menaruhnya pada satu tumpukan di tanah. Itachi mengikat burung-burung tangkapanya pada sebatang kayu yang ditaruhnya di atas tumpukan kayu bakar yang dikumpulkan Sakura. Lalu dia melakukan segel untuk jurus yang sudah dikuasainya sejak kecil sampai sudah menjadi bagian dirinya.

"**Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu.**" Dan dari mulutnya keluarlah bola api berukuran kecil yang langsung menyalakan kayu bakar itu sehingga menimbulkan api unggun yang hangat membara.

Sakura dan Itachi duduk saling berhadapan di depan api unggun. Sakura terus memandangi Itachi yang terus menatap pada api unggun. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran Sakura. Tangan Sakura terus menggenggam jubah Akatsuki milik Itachi dengan erat. Dia begitu larut dalam pemikirannya sampai dia terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sepotong daging disodorkan di depan matanya.

"Eekhhh!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut sampai terlonjak berdiri dari duduknya. Itachi memandangi Sakura dengan tanpa emosi sambil terus memegangi daging burung yang tadi disodorkannya. Sayangnya Sakura tidak melihat kilatan emosi yang sempat melintas di mata Itachi dan dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Itachi menjadi lebih rileks daripada biasanya.

Dengan berwajah merah, Sakura mengambil makanannya dari tangan Itachi sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih" dengan cepat. _Aaw… memalukan… aku ingin sembunyi saja…_ dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Setelah selesai, mereka membereskan sisa-sisa api unggun dan beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Sakura duduk di bawah pohon dengan kaki diluruskan di depannya dan Itachi berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. Keduanya bersandar di batang pohon dan merasakan ketenangan yang disediakan oleh kerimbunan hutan yang dipenuhi kicauan burung. Sakura memainkan jubah Itachi di jari-jari tangannya dengan melipat-lipat dan memilin-milinkannya.

"Ano…" sahut Sakura pelan dengan tidak memandang wajah Itachi.

Itachi membuka matanya dan menatap rambut Sakura yang pink dari posisinya yang berdiri. "Hn."

Dengan mengumpulkan sejenak keberaniannya Sakura bangkit dan menyodorkan jubah di tangannya pada Itachi. "A-arigato…" sahutnya dengan wajah memerah dan melihat ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi.

Itachi menerima jubahnya dari tangan Sakura dan mengenakannya kembali. Kesunyian yang meresahkan kemudian menghantui mereka. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian itu dengan mengusulkan untuk mereka pergi ke suatu tempat lain.

"Ne, Itachi-san… apakah kamu mau kita pergi ke tempat indah yang kutahu?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya berani menatap Itachi. Dia memajukan wajahnya ke depan dan berpaling pada Itachi dengan sikap bertanya-tanya.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk memandang Sakura. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dengan tenang. "Hn."

"Saa… iku wa yo! Ayo pergi!" sahut Sakura, dengan refleks menggaet lengan Itachi dan langsung berjalan dengan antusias sambil menyeret Itachi sepanjang jalan menuju air terjun yang dikunjunginya kemarin.

(AN: ada yang sadar gak kalau akhir-akhir ini Sakura lebih hepi? Ya itu karena dia sudah mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke dan dia juga mendapat kebahagiaan dari rasa puas karena telah menolong Itachi. Pas pertama cerita ini dimulai Sakura masih stress berat karena dia tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke dan kemunculan Itachi merubah hal itu. Apalagi setelah Itachi mengakui ketulusannya.)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Keindahan air terjun tersembunyi itu memang sangat ajaib. Sakura merasa bahwa berkali-kalipun dia melihatnya, dia akan selalu terpesona pada keindahan alam yang ada di sana. Dia merasakan perasaan bebas yang sama yang dirasakannya ketika dia pertama kali datang kemari. Dia merasa seolah dia adalah seekor hewan liar yang berlari dengan bebas di alam terbuka.

Setelah puas menatap keindahan air terjun yang mencuri napasnya, Sakura melihat ke belakang pada Itachi. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura ketika dia menyadari bahwa Itachi menunjukkan sedikit rasa kekaguman pada wajahnya. Pada saat itu juga Sakura menyadari bahwa dia memeluk lengan Itachi dan langsung melepaskannya seolah terkejut listrik. "Gomen nasai…" kata Sakura dengan cepat.

Itachi hanya melihat Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alis dan menggerutu. "Hn."

"Ne Itachi-san… sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membersihkan lukamu. Bolehkah aku melihat lukamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon di tepi danau.

Mereka berdua melintasi jalan sambil Sakura terus memandangi danau yang berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari. Sesampainya di bawah kerindangan pohon, Sakura melepaskan perban yang diikatkan di seputar tubuh Itachi dan mengangguk puas melihat luka yang sudah hampir sembuh.

"Wow, Itachi-san… kecepatan penyembuhan lukamu sangat cepat. Mungkin yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan penyembuhan lukamu hanya Naruto sendiri. Aku bisa katakan kalau aku sangat kagum." Sahut Sakura dengan riang.

Sebuah pikiran muncul di kepala Sakura yang membuat wajahnya bersemu pink.

"Apakah kamu ingin aku membasuh badanmu? Kamu sudah melewatkan satu hari tanpa mandi loh…" usul Sakura dengan berusaha kedengaran tenang padahal dalam dadanya jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang seolah-olah akan lepas dari tempatnya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan mulai melepaskan bajunya. Sakura semakin lama semakin berwajah merah. Itachi melepaskan pakaian atasannya dan hanya memakai celana panjang warna hitam.

Sakura dengan memasang wajah professional mengambil kain pembasuh dari tas ranselnya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air danau. Setelah itu dia mengangkat kain itu dan memerasnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sakura membersihkan debu dan bekas darah yang menempel pada tubuh Itachi. Sangat sulit bagi Sakura untuk tidak mengagumi tubuh Itachi yang meskipun langsing tapi cukup berotot, tanda bahwa di dalam tubuh yang sepintas terlihat lemah itu dia menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat hebat sebgai shinobi jenius dari keluarga Uchiha. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan, Sakura cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan setelah itu dia meminta Itachi mengenakan pakaiannya sementara dia pergi menangkap ikan. (AN: pasti para pembaca bilang.. apaan sih gak jelas… sori deh XP)

Sakura berjalan sampai ke dekat tepi air terjun. Di depan matanya air terjun yang besar menggelegar. Kalau seseorang memperhatikannya dengan baik, mereka akan menemukan banyak ikan yang meloncat melawan arus untuk sampai ke puncak air terjun. Di sini adalah tempat yang paling sesuai untuk mencari ikan, yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah melemparkan kunai tepat pada ikan yang meloncat keluar dari air karena pada saat itu ikan-ikan itu tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa menghindar.

Dengan tenang Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya pada air terjun di depannya. Matanya menyipit penuh konsentrasi untuk melihat gerakan sekecil apapun di antara percikan deras air yang turun.

Dengan menyentakkan pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat, Sakura menembakkan sebuah kunai kearah air terjun. Tak lama kemudian, seekor ikan hanyut dalam aliran danau dengan sebuah kunai tertancap di badannya dan Sakura memungutnya untuk kemudian ditaruh dalam sebuah keranjang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyelip ke dalam kantong kunainya dan dengan cepat melemparkan hampir semua isinya kearah air terjun. Sakura sudah akan membalik badan dan memarahi Itachi ketika dengan terkejut dia menyaksikan banyak sekali ikan yang hanyut, tewas.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya sambil menatap heran pada Itachi sementara Itachi masuk ke dalam air untuk memunguti hasil tangkapannya. Sakura membawakan keranjang dan masuk ke dalam air bersamanya. Setelah mengumpulkan semua yang terlihat, Itachi menaruh keranjang yang penuh berisi ikan ke darat (AN: emang apaan… sori yah).

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide dan dia menyipratkan air ke arah punggung Itachi sambil tertawa-tawa. Itachi membalikkan badan dan menyipitkan matanya dengan berbahaya. Sakura menelan ludah dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. O-ow… Tapi yang tidak disangka oleh Sakura adalah bahwa Itachi malah berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak terbaca di wajahnya. Dengan gugup Sakura berjalan mundur, sampai Sakura tidak sengaja terpeleset batu yang licin dan jatuh sehingga seluruh tubuhnya basah. Melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tanpa emosi dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun membuat Sakura menjadi sebal dan dia menarik Itachi agar jatuh bersamanya ke dalam air. Setelah Itachi juga basah kuyup, Sakura mulai menyadari betapa lucunya keadaan mereka sekarang dan dia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud berkilau dengan gembira. Sebelah tangannya memagangi rambutnya yang basah sementara satunya lagi memagangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa lepas. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura Itachi kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh tidak terbaca itu lagi. (AN: kenapa yah kok jadi kayak adegan SasuNaru? Ah sudah lupakan saja… semoga ga OOC… maafkan kalau OOC… Tentu saja Itachi tidak melawan pas ditarik sama Sakura, kalau tidak ya nggak mungkin dia bisa ditarik jatuh sama Sakura)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Malam sudah tiba, seekor kupu-kupu yang terlambat pulang terbang mengelilingi danau dan turun mendarat di atas sebuah cabang pohon dan kemudian melipat sayapnya dan beristirahat untuk malam ini di sana. Di bawah cabang itu, sepasang shinobi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Bahu mereka bersentuhan dan wajah mereka memperlihatkan kelelahan sebagai akibat aktifitas mereka di siang hari tadi. Itachi menatap wajah Sakura yang perlahan-lahan semakin mengantuk.

Dia tidak habis pikir, Sakura bisa membuatnya merasakan kembali hal yang sudah lama dia lupakan? Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan keinginan untuk tersenyum, dan bersama Sakura dia merasakan keinginan itu lebih dari tiga kali dalam hari ini. Belum lagi perasaan aneh tanpa nama itu yang selalu muncul setiap kali dia melihat senyum Sakura. Barusan tadi Itachi hampir kehilangan kontrol atas tindakannya dan hal itu sangat menakutkan baginya. Ketika berdiri di samping Sakura, dia ingin… menyentuh… memeluk… dan mencium… dan hal itu tidak dapat diterima olehnya.

Apakah aku bisa membunuhnya apabila saatnya telah tiba? Pikir Itachi sambil menyingkirkan sehelai rambut yang jatuh di dahi Sakura yang akhirnya tertidur sambil bersandar pada bahunya. Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang lembut, dan tangannya dengan perlahan membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengigau dalam mimpinya, "Itachi…"

Tangan Itachi mendadak berhenti. Dia kemudian memandang tajam dan lama pada wajah Sakura yang kelihatan tenang dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan Itachi melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan dia bangkit untuk berdiri di depan Sakura. Bayangan tubuh Itachi yang disebabkan oleh sinar rembulan jatuh menutupi sosok Sakura yang tertidur.

"Maafkan aku… Sakura…"

TBC

AN: Hohoho… aku memang sadis! Tapi yang jelas aku update kan? XD Bagaimana nasib Sakura? Lihat saja di chapter berikutnya! Sori yah kalau ada beberapa kesalahan Karena aku mengerjakan ini di kantor bonyok-ku yang banyak orang jadi tidak tenang nih ngerjainnya.

Berhubung sibuk, ItaNaru akan kukerjakan setelah cerita ini selesai… sebentar lagi. Jadi sabar yah! Renacananya dua chapter dari sekarang adalah masa lalu Itachi dan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Setelah itu ada epilogue! Jadi harap ditunggu dengan sabar karena aku TIDAK MUNGKIN tidak menyelesaikan cerita ini.

**Author's Happy Moment: **Oh iya… ada yang ikut Matsuri-nya Animonster di Hotel Hilton Jakarta gak? Gile keren banget yah! XD Aku tuh sukaaaa banget yang cabaret cosplay anggota Akatsuki… lengkap! Kecuali Hidan dan Kakuzu dan tentu saja yang belum muncul… uwaaannn kereeennnnnn ban-getz deh! Aku tuh sampai terpesona pas adegan pertarungan antara Itachi dan Kisame… sampai bingung mau mendukung siapa, akhirnya kudukung dua-duanya! "Itachi-samaaaa… Kisame-samaaaa!" Gile keren banget deh pas ngeluarin jurusnya sampai ada krunya segala kayak di acara Masquerade RCTI. Yang menakjubkan itu pas Itachi mengeluarkan jurus Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu! Yang memerankan Itachi tuh pakai obor terus menyemburkan api kayak di sirkus-sirkus… manteph! Aawww! Terus gw bahagiaaaa banget soalnya gw bisa berfoto ama yang cosplay jadi Kisame itu… Happy!

Apalagi pas ngelihat doujin SasuNaru… tanpa mikir, tanganku langsung mengambil, meraih dompet dan langsung bayar! Kemudian keluar sambil ketawa cekikikan sendiri terus baca diam-diam di pojokan…. Kukukukuku!

Gw juga foto bareng yang cosplay Kakashi, Neji dan Naruto (gak banyak… gak sempet cuman sebentar doang aku di sana… temen-temen gw gak boleh pulang malam sih). Yang paling seneng pas aku foto bareng Kiba… yang jadi Kiba tuh cute banget deh! Mana orangnya baik lagi… kyaaa! Sst… ssst… diam-diam aku juga penggemar Kiba loh… aku suka KibaNaru seperti halnya aku terobsesi dengan KakaNaru… hwahaahahahahaha!

Masa yah pas aku kebetulan lewat aku ngelihat ada yang cosplay Kakashi dan cosplay Naruto yang dalam posisi Konoha Senpuu: Itami no Sennen! Hwakakakaaka! Lucky banget aku kebetulan lewat! Lucu banget tuh Aku masih simpen fotonya di hp-ku yang payah gak bisa Bluetooth maupun infrared plus gak bisa pake MMC dan cuman bisa motonya doang.

Hehehe sudah ah… Berdasarkan request dari itachi4ever, ini dia omake special NaruHina yang tetap kocak!

**OMAKE: Naruto's Misfortune**

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus di jalan-jalan desa Konohagakure yang sepi. Tanpa terlihat, sekelompok shinobi yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan malam meloncat dari atap ke atap untuk memastikan keamanan desa yang sebagian besar penghuninya terlelap itu tetap terjamin.

Tersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas antara dua lorong jalan sempit, sebuah sosok berhenti dan diam tidak bergerak menunggu pasukan AnBu yang berpatroli malam itu melintas di atap di atas tempatnya bersembunyi. Setelah keberadaan mereka sudah tidak terasa lagi, sang sosok misterius keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan singkat menuju tempat tujuannya… kompleks keluarga Hyuuga!

Hyuuga Hinata terbangun dengan suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan hampir berteriak keras-keras ketika menemukan Uzumaki Naruto ada di sana. Seandainya saja Naruto tidak dengan sigap menangkupkan telapak tangannya di mulut Hinata, mungkin Hinata sudah membangunkan seluruh penghuni kompleks Hyuuga itu.

"Psst, Hinata-chan! Akan aku lepaskan tanganku, tapi kumohon jangan berteriak atau ayahmu akan datang menyerbu masuk lewat pintu kamarmu dan menjadikan diriku daging cincang dalam kaleng!" bisik Naruto dengan panik.

Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto melepaskan tangannya.dari mulut Hinata. Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan wajah malu sekaligus meminta maaf pada Hinata yang menghela napas lega.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan… Aku pergi tanpa diketahui siapapun, makanya tidak baik kalau aku tertangkap." Ucap Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun… Tapi tadi kamu cukup membuatku terkejut setengah mati… Lain kali, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, yah?" pinta Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa tengah malam buta seperti ini kamu datang ke tempatku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya… aku khawatir mengenai Sakura-chan…" perhatian Hinata langsung terpusat kepada kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. "Dia sudah pergi selama dua hari tanpa kabar… kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya? Kamu tahu Hinata-chan… kan karena kita berdua Sakura-chan jadi memutuskan melakukan misi itu… bukan secara langsung sih, tapi…"

Naruto dengan cepat dibuat diam dengan ciuman dari Hinata. Naruto merasakan bibir lembut dari Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Naruto. Warna lavender lembut bertemu warna biru terang. Hinata menempatkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto dan berbisik, "Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun… aku yakin Sakura-san pasti baik-baik saja dan berada di tempat yang aman."

Sejenak tidak ada pertukaran reaksi apapun dari dua orang kekasih itu. Sebelum….

"AAKKHH! Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

Sejenak kemudian, Hyuuga Hiashi masuk menyerbu kamar Hinata sambil membawa pemukul baseball di tangannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa, Hinata? Siapa yang menyerangmu?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi sambil menengok ke sekeliling kamar Hinata dengan ekspresi penuh keinginan membunuh.

"Otou-sama… Naruto-kun… dia…" sahut Hinata sambil menatap ke bawah jendela kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Di bawah sana, di atas tanah kebun keluarga Hyuuga, tergeletak Uzumaki Naruto dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya yang mimisan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia sementara tangan dan kakinya berdenyut tidak keruan.

Dengan segera, kedua Hyuuga turun dari lantai empat rumah keluarga Hyuuga dimana kamar Hinata terletak. Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan mereka saat turun tangga lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni kompleks Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Jangan mati Naruto-kun!" sahut Hinata sambil menangis dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Yang diguncang-guncangkan hanya tersenyum lemah dengan tatapan tidak terfokus sambil ngiler. Hinata semakin panik dan akhirnya dia menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan melesat dari atap ke atap.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, dia langsung mendobrak lepas pintu rumah sakit dan menyosor langsung ke meja resepsionis. Di meja resepsionis duduk seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang memasang tampang kaget di wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa datang kemari malam-malam begini? Siapa itu di punggungmu?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Ruka itu.

"Ruka-chan! Cepat siapkan ruang gawat darurat dan panggilkan dokter jaga! Ada pasien yang sekarat dan membutuhkan perawatan medis sekarang juga!" perintah Hinata

"Tapi, Hinata-chan… Dokter Sugizo sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawab Ruka-chan agak cemas dengan reaksi temannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lagipula, menurut pengamatannya, cowok yang digendong Hinata tidak mengalami sakit apapun… memang sih ekspresinya agak aneh gitu… tapi kayaknya sih bukan sesuatu yang serius.

"Tidak perduli! Biarkan aku lewat agar aku bisa merawat Naruto-kun!" dengan itu Hinata lari sampai ke depan ruang UGD dan mendobrak pintunya sampai menimbulkan lubang besar di sana.

Ruka-chan hanya bisa melihat dengan mata membelalak seukuran piring ketika Hinata 'merawat' 'pasien'-nya seolah-olah kesurupan sesuatu. Hmm, Ruka tidak pernah tahu Hinata bisa berubah 180 derajat hanya karena seorang bocah seperti itu…. Aneh!

Esok paginya, di jalanan Konoha, sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu menyusuri jalanan Konohagakure sambil bergandengan tangan. Yamanaka Ino membawa karangan bunga di sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Ino terlihat menggoda Sasuke yang berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa malunya tapi gagal secara menyedihkan dan wajahnya bersemu merah sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha dimana mereka dengar Naruto dirawat.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar pasien, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Hyuuga Hinata yang menangis histeris di atas tubuh Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban seperti mumi. Di belakang Hinata nampak Hiashi yang kelihatannya sudah siap untuk mencekik leher Uzumaki kalau saja Hyuuga Neji tidak menahannya mati-matian.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa dengan si dobe?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ooohh, Ino-chan!" teriak Hinata sambil melemparkan dirinya ke arah Ino. "Naruto-kun… dia…. dia JATUH DARI ATAP!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis histeris.

Ino dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandangan kebingungan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… kamu yakin dia hanya jatuh dari atap?" Tanya Ino dengan tidak yakin. Hinata hanya terus menangis sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Ino menghela napas dengan lelah, kemudian dia menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata. "Tenang, Hinata-chan… ambil napas! Oke? Sekarang ceritakan dengan tenang."

"Hiks… Naruto-kun kemarin malam datang ke kamarku… terus…"

"APAAA! HMMPHH…." Sahutan Hiashi dibungkam oleh Neji yang menangkupkan tangan di atas mulutnya.

"Neji, tahan dia!" teriak Sasuke.

"Oke, Hinata…. Kemudian?" Tanya Ino sambil berusaha menyemangati Hinata.

"Kami berciuman, terus…"

"APAAAAA! Minggir, Neji… akan kubunuh anak laki-laki ini!" teriak Hiashi sambil berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman Neji.

Neji berpikir: kenapa aku mau melakukan hal seperti ini yah?

"Jangan berisik! Terus bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia… dia kemudian mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan jatuh dari atas lantai empat rumahku…" jawab Hinata lagi masih nangis histeris.

Pembuluh darah yang berdenyut marah mulai bermunculan di atas kepala Ino dan Sasuke… Kemudian Ino dan Sasuke bejalan beriringan menuju sisi yang berlainan dari tempat tidur Naruto.

Seolah dikomando, dengan bersamaan Ino dan Sasuke mengangkat tinju mereka dan menghantamkannya ke atas kepala Naruto.

"AOOOOHH… Apa-apaan sih… Ino dan Sasuke? Apa maksud kalian memukulku!" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang ditenggeri benjol gede.

"NARUTO-KUN! Kamu masih hidup!" teriak Hinata dengan gembira sambil memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

Naruto tercekik dan hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Hi… ohok… Hina-chan… oekh… lepas… uhuk… tidak bisa napas!"

Tapi Hinata tidak mendengar permohonan Naruto yang melas banget itu, bahkan Naruto menemukan mimpi terburuknya mengintai dari belakang Hinata….

Sasuke dan Ino yang BENAR-BENAR kesal. Ino terlihat sedang meremas kelopak bunga di dalam kepalan tangannya sementara Sasuke menyiapkan chidori yang berbunyi nyaring di tangan kirinya. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Hyuuga Neji yang byakugannya diaktifkan dan sedang dalam posisi jyuuken. Tampangnya menyeringai dengan sadis seolah menjanjikan rasa sakit yang pasti dialami sasaran penerima jyuuken itu.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang wajahnya seperti setan yang baru keluar dari Neraka. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pemukul baseball yang dipenuhi paku tajam sambil merobek-robek kertas tagihan rumah sakit. Ketika dia bertatapan mata dengan Naruto, Naruto yakin bahwa dia kencing di celana saking takutnya.

O-oh. Sekarang aku bakal benar-benar mati sungguhan…. I'm so dead meat!

Owari.

AN: Gila! Ini cerita paling gila yang pernah gw bikin…. Pas bikin ini aku lagi happy mood banget! Yah semoga kalian menyukainya! Jangan lupa…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Dan tunggu kelanjutannya yah:D


	5. Dearest: Genjitsu ga tada zankoku de

**Title:** The Dark Encounters

**Author:** bad day today

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Ita/Saku, minor Naru/Hinata, minor Sasu/Ino

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali. SPOILER chp 317-318!

**DISCLAIMER:** Gunyuuu! Kalau Naruto punyaku aku bakal cubit-cubitin terus pipinya yang chubby itu setiap hari! XD

**Summary:** Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Author's Note: **Haloo! Kita bertemu lagi dengan (lagi-lagi) chapter terbaru dari The Dark Encounters! Semoga kalian menyukainya desu! Isi dari chapter ini berkisar tentang Akatsuki, dan intro kepada masa lalu Itachi (yang kayaknya panjang). Selamat menikmati:D

NB: Gilaa… hampir aja! Tahu enggak chapter ini sempat kedelete waktu lagi bersih-bersih PC… aku dah mau nangis tuh soalnya kan udah setengah jadi… eh terus aku baru ingat kalau aku punya backup-nya di flash disk-ku… bravo flash disk-ku! Kalau tidak dijamin chapter ini jauuuuuhhh lebih telat daripada sekarang

**PENTING! **Oh iya aku pengen menjelaskan mengenai waktu… jadi Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah pertemuan dengan Naruto di sarang Orochimaru itu pada chapter 309. Di fiction-ku Naruto berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang karena sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke dikendalikan oleh segel kutukan Orochimaru sehingga dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali membalas dendam pada Itachi. Tapi waktu itu Sasuke masih dalam pengaruh Orochimaru jadi Naruto dkk menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa. Jadi sekarang ini waktunya kira-kira beberapa minggu setelah chapter 318 yang sekarang. Aaakkhh! Aku juga bingung sendiri… tapi kira-kira begitulah… Oh iya ralat aku bilang di omake chapter kemarin Sasuke dan Ino sudah jadian beberapa bulan. Yang benar adalah sudah jadian seminggu. Maaf yah pembaca!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

**Chapter Five: Dearest Genjitsu ga tada zankoku de**

Di tengah kegelapan malam, sebuah sosok gelap meloncat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kelincahan yang sulit dipercaya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa membuat jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya ketika dia mempercepat langkahnya. Dari sela-sela pepohonan sesosok manusia bertopeng berlari di atas pohon mengikutinya dengan diam-diam. Sebelum sosok gelap tadi sempat bereaksi, puluhan shuriken melayang menuju ke arahnya dan mengenai sasaran. Sosok gelap itupun jatuh ke tanah, tidak bergerak.

Sosok bertopeng itu turun ke tanah untuk mengamati keadaan lawannya itu. Tapi yang dia temukan di sana hanyalah sebatang kayu yang dibalut jubah. Sial!

Dengan cepat dia berputar menghindar ketika sebuah tendangan melayang ke arahnya dan kemudian sosok bertopeng itu meloncat sampai ke atas cabang pohon yang menjulang tinggi sekitar 15 meter. Kedua shinobi saling bertatapan dan saling mencoba menilai kekuatan masing-masing.

Sosok gelap memandang lawannya dengan tenang. Kemudian dia meloncat sampai sebatas pohon tempat bertengger lawannya dan melepaskan puluhan kunai yang berhasil dihindari lawannya kecuali satu, yang menusuk bahu lawannya.

Kehilangan momentum di udaranya, sang sosok gelap terjatuh dari udara, tapi dia melakukan salto di tengah-tengah jatuhnya dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus pada kedua kakinya. Namun sepertinya lawan yang harus dihadapinya tidak datang sendirian, karena begitu dia mendarat, lima ekor burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat berisi chakra menyerangnya. Sang sosok gelap menggerutu pelan dan mengeluarkan lima buah kunai dari balik bajunya dan menusuk burung rekayasa itu dengan tetap sasaran, menimbulkan lima ledakan besar yang menyala di tengah hutan yang gelap.

Di tengah lima kawah ledakan besar, sang sosok gelap berdiri. Matanya membuka memperlihatkan warna merah darah Mangekyou Sharingan yang berputar dengan cepat di dalamnya.

"Deidara, Tobi… hentikan permainan tidak bermakna ini sekarang juga." Perintah sang sosok gelap itu dengan nada dingin dan tegas.

"Ne, kamu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Itachi. Dasar orang yang tidak punya rasa humor sama sekali yeah." Sahut laki-laki? Wanita? Berambut pirang yang menampakkan dirinya di sebelah sosok bertopeng yang dipanggil Tobi. Deidara tersenyum mengejek sambil bersandar di bahu pasangannya.

"Gomen nasai, Itachi-san. Deidara-senpai bersikeras kalau kami mengerjai anda sedikit karena telah membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki khawatir." Jelas Tobi dengan nada sopan.

"Hmmph," dengus Itachi. Matanya yang dingin menunjukkan kekesalan yang hampir tidak pada tempatnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju batang kayu yang digunakannya untuk Kawarimi no Jutsu yang tergeletak di tanah, melepaskan jubahnya dari batang kayu itu, dan mengenakan jubahnya kembali.

"Jadi? Apa ancaman baru yang kau sebutkan di dalam pesanmu itu? Di mana Kisame yeah?" tanya Deidara secara beruntun. Dia kemudian membuat burung besar dari tanah liat yang keluar dari mulut di tangannya. Deidara naik ke atas burung itu yang kemudian terbang dan mendarat dengan ringan di atas tanah. Tobi mengikuti jejaknya dengan meloncat langsung ke atas tanah. Sebelum kakinya sempat menghantam tanah, secara aneh tubuhnya seolah melayang dan dia mendarat dengan lembut dan tanpa menimbulkan suara. (AN: kayaknya sih Tobi bisa melayang… nama "tobi" kan artinya terbang…. "Sarutobi" artinya monyet terbang.)

"Aku terutama penasaran dengan keberadaan Kisame-san. Tahukan Itachi-san bahwa Deidara-senpai memaksaku untuk melawan sanbi (AN: bijuu berekor tiga) sendirian? Teganya Deidara-senpai…. Semestinya tugas menangkap sanbi yang berelemen air diserahkan pada Kisame-san dan anda dan bukannya pasangan kami…" sahut Tobi yang kelihatannya masih trauma dikejar-kejar oleh monster kura-kura berekor tiga. "Untung saja aku bisa mengalahkannya… dengan bantuan Deidara-senpai tentunya." Tambah Tobi dengan panik begitu menyadari pandangan tajam dari Deidara.

"…" Itachi membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke langit dengan pandangan kosong. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan pandangan heran sementara Tobi hanya diam. "Kisame… sudah tidak ada…"

Perkataan dari Itachi membuat terkejut Deidara dan Tobi. "Uso (bohong)… orang sekuat dan setangguh Kisame-san bisa kalah?" bisik Tobi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Baka na (jangan bodoh), Itachi! Meskipun tadi aku bilang kau butuh rasa humor, tapi tidak seharusnya kamu bergurau mengenai hal seperti ini, yeah!" sahut Deidara dengan tajam.

Itachi hanya terus menata langit berbintang dalam diam. Deidara dan Tobi tahu satu hal… Itachi tidak pernah bercanda dalam omongannya, terutama mengenai kematian partnernya selama tahun-tahun dia bergabung di dalam Akatsuki.

"Dare (Siapa)?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang bergetar penuh kemarahan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menggertakkan giginya. Tobi hanya diam dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas bahu Deidara untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Orochimaru…" bisik Itachi pelan. Dia juga tidak dapat menghilangkan nada kebencian dari suaranya.

"Ano hebi-yarou (ular berengsek itu)…. Aku akan membunuhnya!" desis Deidara.

"Gomen, Deidara-senpai… tapi siapa itu Orochimaru?" tanya Tobi yang baru bergabung di Akatsuki jadi tidak tahu banyak mengenai anggota Akatsuki yang sebelumnya.

"Dia adalah manusia ular licik pengkhianat dan pengecut! Pertama dia meninggalkan Konohagakure dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Lalu kemudian dia berkhianat pada Akatsuki karena takut pada kekuatan yang dimiliki organisasi kita. Aku yang menggantikan tempatnya menjadi partner Sasori sepeninggal dirinya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya aku sudah membencinya dari cerita yang beredar mengenai hal yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dasar manusia sampah itu! Kelihatannya aku sampai tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa rendahnya moral manusia yang satu itu bahkan dibandingkan anggota Akatsuki seperti kita." ucap Deidara dengan penuh kebencian. Orochimaru harus membayar hal yang dilakukannya pada Akatsuki dan pada Kisame.

"Jadi dia partner dari Sasori yang kugantikan? Benar juga kudengar dia membangun Otogakure dan menjadi Otokage." Kata Tobi sambil berpikir keras.

"Manusia rendah seperti dia tidak pantas mendapat julukan kage! Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau melindungi siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan memuaskan nafsu jahatnya!" sahut Deidara lagi.

Tobi yang melihat arah pembicaraan mereka yang semakin lama semakin tidak menguntungkan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Err… Itachi-san? Bagaimana dengan ancaman baru yang senpai sebut-sebut di dalam surat?" tanya Tobi dengan nada yang berusaha kedengaran ceria.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap Deidara dan Tobi. Lalu berbiacara dengan nada yang terkontrol dan bersih dari sisa-sisa emosi apapun. "Orochimaru membuat pasukan shinobi berani mati yang tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Mereka disebut sentient zombie dan dibuat dengan cara merusak otak manusia hidup. Jumlah pasukan itu sangat banyak sekitar ribuan orang. Aku dan Kisame sempat bertemu dengan mereka dan aku hampir tidak bisa melarikan diri hidup-hidup sementara Kisame…" Itachi berhenti bicara. (AN: lebih jauh, saraf perasa sakit dan emosi yang terletak di otak.)

Deidara dan Tobi menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Pengalaman ini pastilah cukup berat bagi Itachi. Deidara kemudian naik kembali ke atas burung tanah liat raksasanya. Di belakangnya, Tobi ikut naik. Deidara memandang pada Itachi yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jadi? Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ atau pergi melapor kepada pemimpin Akatsuki dengan kami, yeah?"

(AN: mengenai pertarungan, Deidara dan Sasori tidak serius. Sementara Itachi tidak menggunakan katon jutsu karena dengan level chakra dia sekarang hanya bisa mengeluarkan goukyakuu yang kecil dan tiga buah bola api katon housenka… sama aja bohong… lebih efektif menggunakan kunai malahan.)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dingin. Begitu pikirnya ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuhnya sendiri. Dia masih berada di bawah pohon tempatnya jatuh tertidur semalam. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana.

"Are… Itachi?" igau Sakura sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ditempeli rasa kantuk. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping hanya untuk menemukan Itachi tidak berada di sampingnya.

Suara burung yang berkicau memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Sinar mentari pagi membawa kehidupan di alam terbuka yang bersinar, menyinari embun pagi yang berkilauan bagaikan kristal manikam. Pagi yang sangat tenang dan damai.

Sakura menatap tempat kosong di sebelahnya dengan mata membelalak. Tangannya meraih pada udara kosong di depannya. Kemudian dia menangkupkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa, rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam menggelora di dada Sakura. Bagaimanapun, Sakura harus menemukan Itachi.

Sakura bangkit dan mencuci mukanya di danau. Kemudian dia berdiri sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke sekitarnya mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di dalam pikirannya.

Sejauh mata memandang, Sakura tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sambil menyipitkan mata dengan khawatir, Sakura naik ke atas pohon terdekat dan mulai melihat dengan lebih teliti.

Tidak ada.

Itachi tidak ada di sini.

"Itachi… Itachi!" sahut Sakura sambil meloncat dari atas pohon dan berlari di sekeliling tempat itu dengan terengah-engah.

Dia berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil napas. Sambil membungkuk dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya, Sakura memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan mengapa Itachi tidak ada di sampingnya saat dia terbangun.

Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan dia dilanda firasat buruk. Perutnya terasa melilit ketika membayangkan bahwa mungkin Itachi berada dalam bahaya. Ataukah mungkin… Itachi meninggalkannya?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin…tidak setelah apa yang sudah kita alami sampai saat ini. Beberapa hari bersama ini telah membuat mereka sangat dekat. Sakura merasa nyaman berada di samping Itachi, dan dia yakin Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setidaknya Itachi akan memberitahu dirinya ketika pergi… benar, kan?

Dengan memperkuat tekadnya, Sakura mencari ke seluruh pelosok hutan, untuk menemukan Itachi.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada sebantang pohon. Dia mengeluarkan botol air minum dari ranselnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Tangannya kemudian naik ke dahinya untuk menghapus keringat yang mengumpul di sana. Sinar matahari semakin lama semakin muram, dan udara di sekitarnya terasa berat dan lembab.

Sakura menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Hatinya berteriak di dalam dadanya. Dengan kejam otaknya mulai membayangkan mengenai kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Itachi sudah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berarti, tidak diharapkan dan tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

_Perasaan kosong ini… terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apapun yang pernah kualami sampai saat ini… seperti aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti dalam hidup… Perasaan ini… perasaan apakah ini? Apakah yang bisa membuat perasaan ini pergi dari hatiku?_

Seolah mengejek, hujan turun dengan deras menerpa tubuh Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan. Sambil menyeret langkahnya, Sakura berjalan.

Dia terus berjalan.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Di luar gua hujan turun dengan derasnya diselingi oleh bunyi halilintar yang menggelegar di kejauhan sana.

Haruno Sakura meringkuk di sudut gua yang gelap. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini… seharusnya dia mau tidak mau memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Di saat-saat seperti ini, seharusnya dia selalu mempertanyakan kembali arti usahanya selama tiga tahun yang melelahkan, berlatih dan belajar sungguh-sungguh demi Sasuke. Semuanya demi Sasuke. Selama ini kehidupannya selalu berkisar di antara Sasuke. Setiap napas yang dia hembuskan seolah menyanyikan nama itu. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi mengapa… kali ini seluruh jiwa dan raganya malah memanggil Uchiha yang lain?

Mengapa… mengapa dia merasa begitu kehilangan sampai hatinya terasa dingin karena Itachi?

Mengapa… mengapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti? Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi semenjak hari itu. Hari di mana dia melepas Sasuke untuk Ino.

Uchiha… Itachi…

Sebuah pengertian muncul di mata Sakura.

Dia mencintai Uchiha Itachi.

Dia mencintai Uchiha Itachi seperti halnya dia mencintai Sasuke, bahkan melebihi itu.

Sakura kemudian membiarkan senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan mata yang temaram dan tak bercahaya.

"Atashi no baka… Diriku yang bodoh… Sampai kapan aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" Sakura kemudian mengencangkan lengannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan lebih erat.

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Sakura menutup matanya dengan terkejut. Saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia menyadari bahwa hujan menjadi semakin deras di luar sana, dengan halilintar yang semakin ganas menyambar.

Sambil mengelap air mata dari kedua pipinya, Sakura beranjak bangkit dan melihat ke arah luar gua. Sesuatu di luar sana menangkap perhatiannya. Dalam sekejap tadi dia seolah-olah melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak di antara pepohonan.

Sakura menutup matanya dan mencoba bernapas dengan tenang. Yang dia rasakan adalah firasatnya berkata bahwa apapun itu akan membawanya kepada Itachi.

Sakura berlari di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun. Kemudian dia tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas di tengah pohon. Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena apa yang dia temukan di sana.

Di sana berdiri Uchiha Itachi.

Mereka pun saling memandang dengan emosi masing-masing.

Sakura merasakan air mata yang panas jatuh di pipinya bercampur dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi.

Itachi…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Tobi menatap ke atas ke Deidara yang sedang berdiri di atas burung tanah liat ciptaannya dari posisi duduknya. Angin malam meniup rambut pirangnya yang panjang saat mereka terbang jauh tinggi dari permukaan tanah.

"Deidara-senpai." Sahut Tobi memanggil nama partnernya.

"Hmm?" gumam Deidara menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang mendengarkan. Kedua anggota Akatsuki sedang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sebelum kesunyian dipecahkan oleh Tobi.

"Menurut senpai, kira-kira apa 'urusan' yang disebut-sebut oleh Itachi-san yang membuatnya tidak bisa ikut dengan kita?" tanya Tobi.

"Entahlah… siapa tahu?" jawab Deidara dengan nada agak cemas. Itachi tidak bersikap normal saat mereka bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"…" Tobi kemudian menatap kemegahan senja dengan bias warna yang indah dan mengagumkan di depan matanya.

"Indah, ya?"

"Iya."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sakura merasakan beberapa emosi berkecemukan di dalam dadanya. Ada rasa senang, sedih dan sekaligus marah. Tapi akhirnya rasa marah yang menang, lebih karena Sakura tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa gembiranya karena bisa bertemu Itachi lagi. Lagipula, dia sudah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia menyukai, tidak, mencintai Itachi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi mengira bahwa dia cewek gampangan.

"Itachi! Kemana saja kau! Tahukah kamu bahwa aku sangat cemas!" teriak Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi marah.

Itachi hanya diam. Matanya membuka memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingan yang membara membuat Sakura bergidik ketakutan. Akhirnya Sakura berkata dengan nada ragu-ragu, "Itachi?"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa bergerak maupun bersuara. Ketika sampai di depan Sakura dia menyentuhkan tangannya yang dingin ke pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura berusaha mendekatkan pipinya ke arah tangan itu. Sebuah lengan Itachi yang lain lagi melingkari pinggang Sakura yang rapuh dan mendekapnya.

Sakura merasa hatinya seolah akan meledak dan lumer dalam dekapan Itachi. Dia merasa sangat bahagia sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat salah.

Dia merasakan tajamnya kunai yang ditekankan ke belakang punggungnya.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan pandangan ketakuan dan tidak percaya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran di bawah siraman air hujan. Mata merah itu menatapnya tanpa emosi… tanpa belas kasihan.

"Haruno Sakura… kamu harus mati karena kamu merupakan penghalang bagiku."

TBC

AN: Maaf lama! Banyak hal di sini dan di situ deh… pindahan ke kos lah, komputerku masih ketinggalan di rumah lah, kampus lah, dll deh. Gomen nasai! . Tapi kalau kalian perhatikan, chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya karena ada Deidara dan Tobi. Kejutan! Kalian suka tidak? Soalnya aku lagi tergila-gila dengan Dei dan Tobi! Mereka berdua lucu banget gak kayak anggota Akatsuki :D

Chapter berikutnya adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha dari sudut pandang Itachi. Siap-siap baca manga Naruto volume 25 buat referensi, minna! Kalau di manga lebih ke Sasuke, aku akan memperlihatkan segalanya dari sudut pandang Itachi. Omachi kudasai karena aku lagi memikirkan ide!

Berikut ini adalah omake request dari Monochromatic Pylon. Bunyi requestnya sih yang penting Sai, tapi crack fic. Aku tidak yakin sih cerita di bawah ini crack… tapi yang jelas cerita ini menampilkan Sai! O iya di fic ini yang pernah ketemu Sai dari Rookie 9 cuma Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke saja. Sebenarnya sih fic ini lebih banyak SasuIno-nya… lihat aja deh (kasihan amat deh Sai di fic ini XD).

Omake Sai/Ino, Sasu/Ino, Naru/Hina. Romance/Humor fic. Kawaii ai :D

**Omake: Kimi ga Futari na no? Matsuri wa Taihen deshita!**

Yamanaka Ino menunggu dengan tidak sabar sambil bersandar di pintu gerbang kuil tempat acara perayaan Matsuri berlangsung. Osooiiii! Sasuke-kun terlambat sekali! Dia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan tidak sabaran. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya dan matanya menampilkan perasaan kesal.

Sasuke-kun menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah capek-capek berdandan untuknya! Pikir Ino sambil melincinkan kerutan di kimono ungu bermotif bunga amarilis merah dengan obi berwarna kuning yang dikenakannya saat itu. Padahal ini kan kencan pertama kami setelah seminggu jadian. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna… tapi dia malah terlambat datang! Pikir Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan marah. (AN: bunga amarilis itu bunga yang muncul di ending Inuyasha yang My Will. Warna bunganya merah mirip bunga lily)

Aku ngambek nih… uwaaannn!

Ah, sudahlah! Daripada menunggu di sini lebih baik aku masuk dulu ke dalam! Pikir Ino sambil berjalan masuk dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar dengan wajah cemberut.

Karena saking kesalnya pada Sasuke, Ino tidak melihat jalan di depannya dan menabrak seseorang. Ino memejamkan matanya menunggu jatuhnya dia ke atas tanah, tapi hal itu tidak sempat terjadi. Sebuah lengan yang kuat memeluk pinggangnya membuat Ino bersemu merah.

Di depannya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang memakai topeng berbentuk bulat bergambar wajah kuning tersenyum Mr.Smile dan mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam yang bagian dadanya terbuka. Ino mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian mengedipkan matanya lagi.

Lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uwahahahaha! Sasu… Sasuke! Apa-apaan topeng yang kamu kenakan itu… Haha!" kata Ino sambil tertawa histeris dan memegangi perutnya yang geli. Ino manyandarkan dirinya pada bahu pemuda itu karena dia yakin dia akan jatuh kalau tidak berhenti tertawa sekarang juga.

"Hhh… puas aku ketawa. Eh Sasu? Kenapa dengan rambutmu? Kau potong yah?" kata Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambut "Sasuke". "Tapi bagus kok… sudah saatnya kamu menyingkirkan rambut ekor bebekmu! Tapi sayang juga yah kan itu sudah ciri khasmu!" sahut Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayoo 'Suke! Kita ke tempat jualan takoyaki dulu!" kata Ino sambil menyeret sang pemuda malang. Ya, kalian juga pasti sudah bisa menebak, kalau sang pemuda itu bukan Sasuke. Dia adalah Sai yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sasu! Sasu! Sini!" sahut Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Sasu lihat ada boneka babi yang lucu banget!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk salah satu boneka di display sebuah toko.

"Sasuke" atau tepatnya Sai hanya berdiri diam. Ino meliriknya dengan tatapan ayo-dong-berbuat-sesuatu. Di balik topengnya Sai meneteskan keringat dengan mata terpejam. Gadis ini aneh… tadi dia menabrakku, kemudian memanggilku Sasuke, lalu menyeretku kemana-mana, setelah itu dia memaksaku membayar takoyaki-nya. Sekarang apa lagi nih?

Melihat bahwa "Sasuke" mungkin tidak mau membelikannya boneka yang diinginkannya, Ino melakukan jurus penyelesaian terakhirnya "Baby Pig Eyes"! (AN: versi lain dari Puppy Dog Eyes!)

Tiba-tiba mata Ino mulai membesar dan ada tetesan air mata yang mengumpul di ujung matanya. Bibirnya mulai gemetaran dan tampangnya dibuat memelas dengan kuping babi yang terkulai lemas di kedua sisi kepalanya. "Sasuke-kun… Onegai?" (AN: Sexy no Jutsu-nya Naruto deh! XD)

Sai memandang Ino. Dalam hati dia berpikir, maksud dia apa dengan melakukan hal itu? Aku tidak mengerti… yah sudahlah kelihatannya dia menginginkan boneka babi itu. Lebih baik kubelikan saja biar dia meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Sai kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya. Untung saja aku baru gajian, pikir Sai ketika dia membayar boneka babi ukuran ekstra besar. Sai memberikannya pada Ino yang langsung memeluk Sai bersama dengan boneka babi itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Arigatoooo!" teriak Ino tepat di samping kuping Sai, membuatnya hampir tuli di tempat.

Malang bagi Sai, ternyata membelikan Ino boneka babi tidak menyebabkan Ino berhenti menerornya… malah kebalikannya Sai dipaksa membelikan Ino permen apel, balon air, mengambilkan ikan mas koki, dll. Setiap kali Sai berpikir ulang untuk tidak membelikan Ino apapun, dia jatuh tidak berdaya melawan Baby Pig Eyes. Ya, Baby Pig Eyes memang jurus yang sangat kuat!

"Ino-chan!" sahut Hinata yang datang bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto. Hinata kelihatan sedang memakan gula-gula kapas yang dibelikan oleh Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri masih mengusap-usap benjol di kepalanya akibat kejadian memalukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda sementara Naruto… ya tahulah Naruto pakai yukata warna apa… oranye dong!

"Hina-chan!" sahut Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias.

"Ino-chan, apakah kamu sudah bertemu Uchiha-san? Tadi kami bertemu dengannya dan dia sedang mencari-cari dirimu." Kata Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan sambil terus-terusan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata menyipit penuh kecurigaan. Ino meneteskan keringat melihat kelakukan Naruto yang aneh. Ada apa sampai dia paranoid begitu?

"Yup. Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasu. Sekarang dia sedang pergi beli es serut. Eh Naruto kenapa sih kamu melirik ke sana kemari? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ino dengan bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa sih sebenarnya." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap bahunya dengan gugup. "Hanya saja… sedari tadi sejak kami memasuki tempat festival ini aku merasa seperti sedang diamati seseorang." Dia memperkuat pernyataannya tadi dengan melirik ke belakang punggungnya.

"Hoo…" sahut Ino. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang membuntuti Naruto dan Hinata. Kemarin dia tidak sengaja mendengar Neji berkata pada ayah Hinata mengenai rencana balas dendam atau apa. Mungkinkah ini maksudnya?

"Yah dia tidak masuk akal bicaranya, Ino-chan. Aku sudah mengecek beberapa kali dengan byakugan tapi tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh." Kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ino mengangguk, tapi dia mengernyitkan wajah dalam hati karena tahu Neji maupun Hiashi pasti tahu letak sudut mati byakugan Hinata. Ino mengibaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lebih baik tidak memikirkan "rencana balas dendam" apa yang dipikirkan oleh duo maut itu pada Naruto… terlalu mengerikan…

"Yah semoga beruntung, Naruto dan Hinata." Dalam banyak arti, Ino menambahkan dalam hati.

Mereka kemudian melambaikan tangan tanda berpisah. Ino berdiri di tangah jalan ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meraih bahu Ino dari belakang. Ino merasakan napas orang itu yang terengah-engah di samping kupingnya. Tangan yang menggenggam bahunya mulai menyentuh lehernya….

"KYAAA! SUKEBEE!" teriak Ino sambil menyikut wajah pengintainya itu.

"Ouch! Ino! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku!" sahut orang itu yang ternyata Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kamu berdarah! Ini, sapu tangan!" sahut Ino sambi menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Arigato. Yuk kita ke tempat kembang api, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti bisa kehabisan tempat yang bagus." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dan ngeloyor pergi.

Ino dan Sasuke sampai ke tempat memandang kembang api. Mereka duduk di tikar dan mulai berhitung bersama yang lain dengan dada berdegup kencang.

3… 2… 1… Lepaskan!

Dengan itu, puluhan kembang api dilepaskan di angkasa dan langit malam seolah menyala dengan kembang api aneka warna. Ino melihat kembang api itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Kemudian dia menoleh ke samping untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Sasu… lihat!"

Mata Ino dan Sasuke bertemu. Dunia di sekitar mereka seolah terlupakan ketika mereka saling mendekat untuk bertemu dalam ciuman lembut.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, Ino mengingat suatu hal yang kelihatannya penting deh.

"Sasu… mana es serutnya?"

Sai memang malang. Yup, sudah dideklarasikan dan dibuktikan dengan penelitian ilmiah kalau dia memang bernasib buruk. Sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri di jalanan yang sepi sambil membawa dua gelas es serut di kedua tangannya sementara di kejauhan terdengar bunyi ramai dan gaduh orang-orang yang sedang menonton kembang api.

Sai menatap es serut di tangannya. Dia tidak suka manis, jadi mau diapakan yah es ini?

Di kejauhan dia melihat dua orang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Yah daripada dibuang lebih baik diberikan kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan, kan?

"Permisi nona… kalau tidak keberatan silahkan es ini untuk anda." Kata Sai dengan nada santai.

Kedua sosok berambut panjang tadi langsung membalikkan badannya dan Sai berhadapan muka dengan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji yang sangat, sangat kesal.

"Apa tadi kau sebut kami? Apa kami kelihatan seperti wanita bagimu?" semprot Neji dengan nada kesal. "Tadi kami kehilangan jejak Hinata dan Naruto… sekarang kami harus berurusan dengan orang sepertimu. Tapi… kelihatannya kamu bagus juga untuk wadah pelampiasan kekesalan kami…" sambung Hiashi. Dua-duanya tersenyum maniak dan menyeringai dengan sadis sambil membentur-benturkan tinjunya ke telapak tangan mereka.

Sai menelan ludah.

Ya, dia memang officially screwed.

Owari.

AN: Uuuuhhh kacian Cai… Kaciaaaann banget! Maaf yah Sai aku suka kok sama kamu… jangan nangis gitu dong! Hwakakakkakaka! Pylon-chan gimana? Meskipun Sai-nya dikit tapi aku bikin kan? Kalau gak puas pm aku aja lagi dan aku akan berusaha memeras otak mencari ide yang lain. Oke? ;D

Jangan lupa…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Ano Kotoba Ai no Kotoba

**Title: **The Dark Encounter

**Author: **bad day today

**Pairing: **ItaSaku, minor NaruHina, minor SasuIno

**WARNING: **Heavy angst, kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Hampir tidak ada (atau memang tidak ada?) lelucon sama sekali. POSSIBLE SPOILER! Harap yang jantungan atau yang ingin membaca yang bikin ketawa jangan baca yah... nanti kalian benci aku deh XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto bukan milikku. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap sebaliknya!

**Summary: **Sakura menemukan sosok Itachi yang terluka dan dikejar-kejar oleh musuh terbaring di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau dia akan menolongnya meskipun hal itu akan menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup? AU, ItaSaku.

**Author's Note: **Maaf telah menunggu lama untuk chapter ini!! Well, at last I'm moving my lazy ass to write, yo ne? Aku tahu kalian dah menunggu lama, makanya silahkan langsung baca (hehe.. kalau ada yang masih baca.. dah lama banget sih!!)!! AN yang lebih mendetail akan kutulis setelah cerita ini.

**PENTING! **Chapter ini yang membuat fic ini bergenre Angst. Kalau kalian sebelumnya berpikir fic ini angsty, yup kalian harus berpikir ulang loh!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter: Ano Kotoba… Ai no Kotoba**

_Cahaya sang surya yang lembut menyinari jalan setapak di antara kerindangan pohon yang menyejukkan. Satu, dua buah kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh menari dalam hembusan angin. Setelah puas berayun-ayun, kelopak Sakura mendarat dengan anggun di atas tanah._

_Hanya untuk diinjak oleh sebuah kaki bersandal tanpa pernah dilirik lagi._

_Pemilik kaki tersebut, seorang Shinobi yang mengenakan topeng, berdiri di tengah jalan yang sudah tidak pernah dilewati orang. Bau darah dan pembunuhan menguar dari pakaian, pedang katana, topeng dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menarik keluar sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah. Kilauan yang terpantul di sebilah logam tajam itu menyamai kilauan yang terpantul di mata merah sang Shinobi._

_Uchiha Itachi adalah sebilah pedang tajam. Dia bukan merupakan pedang yang disimpan di balik bantal atau dipajang di atas altar. Tidak. Uchiha Itachi adalah pedang yang senantiasa menemani seorang Samurai di medan perang. Pedang yang hidup dari tarian kematian, menari dan menari, berputar dan berputar, sampai menemui akhirnya, Dan seperti kebanyakan pedang lainnya, Uchiha Itachi adalah pedang bermata dua._

_Dia menatap bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari katana yang digenggam di dalam tangannya. Katana yang ternoda oleh darah sahabat terbaiknya._

_Itachi telah membunuh Shisui, dan dia sudah tidak bisa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Tidak ada makna... semua tanpa arti._

_Semua... kecuali perasaan tanpa nama yang menggeliat di dalam hatinya. Hati yang telah lama tidak merasakan apapun._

_Perasaan apapun itu tidak penting, karena Itachi merasa hidup._

_Lagipula, apa gunanya sebilah pedang tumpul?_

_Itachi mengelap noda darah dari pedangnya, Kini bayangan mata Mangekyou Sharingan terpantul dengan sempurna dari sepotong logam dingin yang tak mengenal belas kasihan._

_Ketika sosok sang Pembunuh beranjak pergi, sebuah saputangan bernoda darah jatuh ke atas tanah menemani kelopak bunga Sakura yang terinjak._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ita... Itachi..." mata hijau zamrud itu menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Itachi memandang Haruno Sakura dengan tajam dan dingin, bagaikan sebilah kunai yang sekarang sedang ditekankan ke balik punggung sang Kunoichi. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan udara di sekitarnya seolah membeku. Tubuh Sakura bergemetaran dengan keras. Air mata bercucuran di wajahnya ketika dia menatap sang terkasih. Dia sangat menginginkan agar Itachi memeluknya lagi. Memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi Sakura segera kembali menghadapi kenyataan begitu tajamnya Kunai merobek kulitnya dan mengeluarkan darah sehingga Sakura mengernyit karena kesakitan.

Kenyataannya, Itachi tidak akan pernah lagi memeluknya.

Tidak lagi, karena Itachi akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Di sini. Sekarang juga di bawah siraman air hujan yang membekukan tulangnya.

Haruno Sakura tidak bisa tidak bergidik ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam bola mata Itachi yang merah membara.

Sakura melihat keseriusan di dalam sana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suara pintu berderit membuka menggema di dalam ruangan, mengejutkan dua orang yang ada di dalamnya._

_Sesosok bayangan telah memasuki ruangan. Bagai angin sepoi-sepoi, sosoknya tidak dapat terlihat, namun dapat dirasakan keberadaannya._

_Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Mata mereka dibuat terpaku pada pintu masuk yang masih terbuka sedikit._

"_I… Itachi?" bisik suara Uchiha Mikoto yang lembut. Ibu Itachi selalu sopan, ramah dan hangat. Bahkan ketika nada kegelisahan dan ketidakpastian jelas terdengar di dalam suaranya. Tidak ada jawaban._

_Wajah Uchiha Fugaku seketika mengeras. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini… Tapi sebelum dia sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu, Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati sosok bayangan di pintu masuk._

"_Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto dengan ragu-ragu, setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengan sosok itu._

_Sebuah mata berwarna merah membuka, dan waktu seolah berhenti._

_Di tengah kegelapan terlihat sekelebat cahaya kilat._

_Suara suatu cairan yang jatuh menetes bergema di ruangan yang sepi, diikuti suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke lantai._

_Darah. Semua tertutup oleh darah._

_Mikoto hanya bisa menatap ngeri melihat sosok suaminya yang kini menjadi sosok tak bernyawa di atas lantai. Fugaku telah mendorong Mikoto ke samping untung menghindari tebasan pedang Itachi, dan telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi nyawa Mikoto._

_Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang telah menjadi suaminya, dan menatap sosok yang masih menggenggam sebilah katana yang ternoda oleh darah._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa, Itachi?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Itachi?" bisik Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di kain jubah Itachi. Kain jubah yang belum lama ini telah diselimutkan kepada Sakura oleh Itachi.

Sakura merasa putus asa, tidak berdaya…

Bagaimana caranya, agar Itachi bisa mengerti bahwa Sakura mencintainya?

"Karena kamu adalah pengganggu bagiku… sebuah penghalang antara aku dan tujuanku." Datang suara tanpa emosi itu. Suara tanpa emosi yang sama, dengan jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diucapkan tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sakura berharap bahwa Itachi tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku adalah pengganggu._

_Yang kuinginkan hanya berada di sisimu, dan menjadi kekuatan untukmu…_

Bagaimana caranya?

"Itachi…" dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Sakura menyentuh pipi Itachi yang dingin. Sakura ingin menyentuh Itachi. Sakura perlu tahu bahwa Itachi nyata dan ada di depannya. Momen ini nyata.

Mata hijau zamrud bertemu merah batu delima.

Sambil menatap lurus-lurus kepada Itachi, Sakura berbisik pelan dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Aishiteru…" (AN: Aku cinta padamu)

Ketika Itachi tidak menjawab, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran di bawah siraman hujan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dan perlahan-lahan menarik kembali tangannya dari wajah Itachi. Dibiarkannya kedua tangannya jatuh terkulai di sisi badannya. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di wajahnya dan menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab.

Dingin… sangat dingin sekali, Itachi…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mikoto berdiri dengan tenang, matanya tertutup seolah pasrah dengan nasib yang akan menimpanya._

_Di dadanya terletak sebilah katana yang masih meneteskan darah. Mata Mikoto kemudian menatap mengikuti tetesan darah yang jatuh ke lantai itu dengan sedih. Ujung yang tajam dari katana itu, hanya bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang rapuh._

_Di luar, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari cepat._

_Sasuke?_

"_Sasuke, jangan masuk ke dalam sini!!"_

_Mikoto hanya sempat meneriakkan peringatan terhadap anak bungsunya sebelum tubuhnya ditebas._

_Itachi menangkap tubuh ibunya yang hendak menghantam lantai._

_Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan sedih, air mata penyesalan terkumpul di sudut matanya._

"_Gomen ne…" (AN: maafkan aku.)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sumimasen" (AN: maafkan aku (sama dengan di atas.))

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Itachi saat dia menusukkan kunai itu ke punggung Sakura.

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dua minggu telah berlalu…

Pagi hari itu, langit tertutup oleh awan yang memberikan suasana yang muram dan kelabu di desa Konohagakure.

Di pemakaman, banyak shinobi telah berkumpul.

Sebuah nisan baru telah berdiri, dan nisan itu bertuliskan sebuah nama shinobi yang telah dinyatakan tewas dalam menjalankan misi.

Haruno Sakura, Chuunin.

Upacara pemakaman tanpa jasad yang harus dikuburkan telah selesai, Kini para shinobi yang ada memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sang kunoichi yang semasa hidupnya selalu menunjukkan potensi yang sangat besar.

Semua orang menyayangkan kepergian Sakura. Dia telah menunjukkan kekuatan hati yang sangat hebat dan selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tapi, suatu hari dia pergi dalam suatu misi mengambil rerumputan obat di atas gunung dan tak pernah kembali. Godaime Hokage yang sangat cemas memerintahkan pencarian ke seluruh penjuru negeri, tapi usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Sampai baru-baru ini, salah satu tim pencari yang diketuai Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sisa tali yang diduga telah dipakai Sakura untuk naik ke atas gunung.

Dan bekas tanah longsor tidak jauh di dekatnya.

Diduga, Haruno Sakura jatuh dari tebing di mana tali itu ditemukan.

Berita itu mengejutkan semua orang. Dan yang paling terpukul oleh kejadian ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa rekan mereka.

Tapi mereka akan kembali seperti semula.

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, semua luka batin akan sembuh dengan perlahan dan keberadaan Haruno Sakura hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tetap tersimpan di hati orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" kata suara pria yang dalam dan datar.

Wanita yang diajaknya berbicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berkata, "Mungkin inilah yang terbaik."

Berlawanan dengan kata-katanya, mata sang wanita tidak pernah lepas memandang teman-teman yang sangat disayanginya dari tempat persembunyiannya di atas pohon yang terletak di ujung tanah pemakaman.

Sang pria menyadari mata sang wanita mulai dipenuhi rasa sedih yang teramat sangat. Dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang sang wanita dan menariknya untuk bersandar di dadanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan sang pria menyentuh bekas luka di pinggang sang wanita. Bekas luka yang dibuat olehnya sendiri, suatu hari di bawah siraman hujan.

"Daijoubu ka?" (AN: Apa kau baik-baik saja?)

Haruno Sakura menghela napas, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada Itachi. Dari posisi mereka di atas pohon, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukan mereka.

"Hai… Meskipun Haruno Sakura telah mati pada hari itu, aku masih tetap hidup," bisik Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau membunuhku, kemudian kau pula yang menyelamatkanku. Hahaha…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" sahut Itachi dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Aku cuma berpikir bahwa aku mungkin terlalu keras kepala untuk mati. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpikir begitu. Mungkin, itu karena aku selalu bersamamu yah? Kupikir, hanya orang keras kepala yang bisa tahan lebih dari sedetik berada di dekatmu. Dan lagi…" Sakura berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku belum mendengar 'kata itu' keluar dari mulutmu!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan mati."

Itachi membalikkan badannya, sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura, tapi ada di sana. "Kalau begitu kau akan hidup untuk waktu yang sangat lama sekali."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Iya."

Saat itu tiba-tiba Itachi teringat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh ibunya, _"Gomen ne… Itachi, semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan untukmu…"_

Melihat Sakura, dia merasa yakin bahwa dia telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan yang pantas diperoleh dengan mengorbankan seluruh ambisinya. Kini, dia yakin bahwa keputusannya hari itu dengan menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura yang sekarat tidaklah salah.

Sakura mengambil tangan Itachi, dan mereka saling melingkarkan jari-jemari mereka.

Pandangan mereka bertemu,

Dan keberadaan mereka di tempat itu hilang bagaikan ditiup angin.

-

"_Sakura... Aishiteru…"_

-

OWARI

AN: Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sori kalau ada beberapa bagian yang gak jelas... (sengaja sih.. hehehe… ah chapter ini pendek banget juga yah) Sejak masuk kuliah, kesibukanku semakin bertambah dan aku hampir-hampir tidak punya waktu luang… tidak sebanyak dulu yang jelas. Karena itulah, fic ini tidak selesai-selesai juga. Ah, entah sudah berapa bulan sejak aku terakhir mengupdate… maaf yah semua!! XD Aku sih cuman berharap ga ada yang kecewa dengan ending yang sepeerti ini….

Special thanks to Farfalla-chan a.k.a Monochromatic Pylon dan Anna-chan a.k.a uzuchi. Farfalla-chan, berkat kamu aku dapet ide buat menyelesaikan cerita ini. Dan uzuchi selalu memberi aku semangat supaya terus menulis. You go girl:D

Dan tentu saja terhadap semua orang yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic yang ngaco dan aneh ini (itachi4ever-san... miss u!). Hehe, bahkan yang baca pun aku sudah senang banget ko :D

Fic berikutnya? Aku berpikir untuk membuat sequel AfH (janjiku pada uzuchi yang belum terpenuhi sampai sekarang), atau bisa jadi cerita NaruIno yang idenya sudah lama ada di pikiranku. Humm… liat waktu yah.. Tugas banyak banget sih.. hiks hiks…

THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!


End file.
